Dinosapien Digimon Series3 Dark Vulturemon Saga
by Dunk234
Summary: Sequal to Dinosapien Digimon Series 2- Dark Masters Saga. Lauren and our heroes face impossible odds against an army of bird type digimons. Later on, Upsetmon finally reaches the final form of over mega. They is a upset when one of the digimons is killed.
1. Information of Characters

**Information of Characters**

Name: Lauren Slayton

Age: 16

Digimons: Happymon and Upsetmon.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Brown.

Power Crests owed: Lightness and Darkness.

Digivices Colours: Red and Blue.

* * *

Name: Eno.

Age: 16

Digimon: Enomon.

Eye Colour: Yellow.

Power Crest owed: Strength.

Digivice Colours: Black.

* * *

Name: Mel

Age: 16

Digimon: Healmon (Draykormon, because she likes this form).

Hair Colour: White.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Power Crest owed: Ice.

Digivice Colours: White.

* * *

Name: Duncan Ingram

Age: 18

Digimon: Duncanmon.

Hair Colour: Blond.

Eye Colour: Black.

Power Crest owed: Knowledge.

Digivice Colours: Green.

* * *

Name: Penrill Ingram.

Age: 16

Digimon: Jmon.

Hair Colour: Red.

Eye Colour: Pink.

Power Crest owed: Motherly.

Digivice Colours: Pink.

* * *

Name: Chris

Age: 16.

Digimon: Squidmon.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Power Crest owed: Responsibility.

Digivice Colours: Blue.

* * *

Name: Kit

Age: 17.

Digimon: Dragonmon

Hair Colour: Red.

Eye Colour: Yellow.

Power Crest owed: Hope.

Digivice Colours: Grey.

* * *

Name: Courtney

Age: 16

Digimon: Judgemon.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Orange.

Power Crest owed: Sincerity.

Digivice Colours: Purple.

* * *

Name: 5

Age: 23

Digimon: Beastmon

Eye Colour: Green.

Power Crest owed: Beasty.

Digivice Colours: Red.

* * *

Name: Sancang.

Age: 20.

Digimon: Steelmon.

Eye Colour: Red.

Power Crest owed: Steely.

Digivice Colours: Orange.

* * *

Name: Lyra.

Age: 14

Digimon: Cast Pantalimon.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Green.

Power Crest owed: Spirit.

Digivice Colours: Light Blue.

* * *

Name: Rika

Age: 15

Digimon: Icermon.

Hair Colour: Blond.

Eye Colour: Black.

Power Crest owed: Weather.

Digivice Colours: Light Red.

* * *

This character appears at the first episode.

Name: Princess Kagome (or Kagome)

Age: 14

Digimon: Shippomon.

Hair Colour: Blond.

Eye Colour: Red.

Power Crest owed: Jewel.

Digivice Colours: Yellow.

* * *

This character appears later through this series.

Name: Abby

Age: 19

Digimon: Dragon Childmon.

Hair Colour: Blue.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Power Crest owed: Love.

Digivice Colours: Dark Red.


	2. Princess Kagome's first battle

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 1- Princess Kagome's first battle

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Rika meets her partner. Dark Mastermon and the last two dark masters' servants. Lauren and her group fight with Rika and finally defeat Dark Mastermon. They saw a hologram of their next enemies.

* * *

Lauren and her group were eating when Upsetmon picked up a scent. Lauren looked to see the king and his daughter walking towards them with a small fox like creature. Lauren got up and bowed and so did her partners.

"Rise Lauren" said the king, "it seems that my daughter is a digi-destined too". The princess revealed a digivice.

"I am Kagome" said the princess," and this is Shippomon".

Duncan stopped eating and opened his laptop. Shippomon. A fox type digimon. Rookie Level. He loves to stick to who he calls his mother. Special attacks- Fox Fire, Transformation and Shippo Tail Slam.

"I think we should allow her to join" said Icermon.

"I agree" said Lauren, "welcome to the team Princess Kagome".

"Just call me Kagome, please" said Kagome.

* * *

The group jumped into the portal after saying goodbye. When they arrived, Upsetmon told them to duck as he saw bird like digimons flying in the sky. Lauren spotted a digimon hiding in the ground.

"If you are the digi-destineds, get down here" said the digimon. Lauren and the others followed him into the ground.

"I am a part of the resistance" said the digimon, "we are going against Dark Vulturemon's forces, and my name is Feudmon".

Duncan opened his laptop. Feudmon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a part of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Feud Bomb.

"So we need to fight them above ground" said Shippomon.

"It's not that easy" said Feudmon, "they rule everywhere, but if you destroy one of them, then they will never return to that area".

* * *

At a floating castle, Dark Vulturemon, Dark Condormon and a flying seal like digimon. Around them, were three pumped up winged digimons.

"The humans are here" said the pumped up bat like digimon.

"They have a new human and a new digimon with them" said the pumped up female elephant seal like digimon.

"Prepare the winged devas for later" said Dark Condormon.

"Tell Dark Eaglemon to attack them" said Dark Vulturemon.

* * *

Upsetmon was sitting on a rock away from the others. He was thinking about what his next form will be. Lauren walked up to him. Upsetmon then noticed her but could smell something coming.

"Everyone outside, trouble" said Upsetmon. The whole group and Feudmon went up ground and saw an eagle like creature landing.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Eaglemon. An eagle type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to hunt his prey with his feet. Special attack- Dark Eagle Wave.

Upsetmon 7th over mega digivolve to Forest Archermon. Happymon, Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Grammon, Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Icermon over mega digivolve to Ice Ballmon. Shippomon digivolve to AhUnmon.

* * *

In Shippomon's place was a two headed dragon digimon. Duncan opened his laptop. AhUnmon. A dragon type digimon. Champion Level. He likes to strike his opponents with his two heads. Special attacks- AhUn Blaze, Double Headed Strike, Air Void and AhUn Wind Cyclone.

Dark Eagle Wind.

Dark Eaglemon flapped his wings and blew away Ice Ballmon and Forest Archermon. Lauren screamed her partner's name, she looked down and saw her digivice glowing. Rika looked at her digivice too. She saw the same.

Ice Ballmon digivolve to Sleet Ballmon, Forest Archermon digivolve to Shadow Dragonmon.

* * *

Dark Eaglemon looked into the sky as a dark dragon like digimon was now in the place of Forest Archermon. Lauren and the others were shocked to see Upsetmon again is ahead of the other digimons.

Duncan opened his laptop. Sleet Ballmon. A weather type digimon. Over Mega Level. She likes to fire snow balls at her enemies. Special attack- Sleet Ball.

Shadow Dragonmon. A dark dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to attack from shadows. Special attacks- Shadow Wing, Shadow Dragon Blaze, Shadow Dragon Claw, Shadow Dragon Storm, Shadow Dragon Tornado and Shadow Dragon Twister.

* * *

Dark Eagle Claw.

Dark Eaglemon launched his foot at them but Shadow Dragonmon flapped his wings and forced him back.

* * *

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Christmas Gatling Attack.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Sleet Ball.

AhUn Blaze. (Kagome was riding him.)

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Feud Bomb.

All the digimons launched their attacks and completely destroyed Dark Eaglemon. All but Shadow Dragonmon de-digivolved.

"I guess, I have a lot of strength left" said Shadow Dragonmon.

"Don't worry, guys" said Feudmon, "the passage underground is big enough to hold Shadow Dragonmon without constricting him.

* * *

Next time, Lauren and the group encounter the next resistance fighter. Dark Vulturemon sends Dark Condormon and a duck like digimon to attack them. Can Sleet Ballmon and AhUnmon digivolve to stop them?


	3. Archer Arrival

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 2- Archer Arrival

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Kagome and her partner, Shippomon, join the team. The group enter the portal. When they arrived, they hide as it is dangerous to travel above ground. Dark Eaglemon arrives and attacks them. Shippomon, Ice Ballmon and Forest Archermon digivolve to fight him.

* * *

At Dark Vulturemon's floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was staring at his two commanders and his three deva generals.

"The kids are a trouble already" said Dark Vulturemon.

"I think we need to prepare the devas for battle" said the other commander.

"I have connected Dark Duckmon" Dark Condormon said (he was one of the commanders).

"Dark Condormon go with him, and capture the girl" said Dark Vulturemon. Dark Condormon then left the floating castle.

* * *

Shadow Dragonmon was ahead of the group with Lauren on his back. Happymon was sitting on his head.

"Brother, can you get off my head please?" he asked.

"Since you asked nicely, yes" said Happymon who went towards Lauren.

On the ground, Kagome was walking with Mad Jackettmon. Crazy Monkeymon was walking with Shippomon.

"I hate being underground" said Enomon, "I feel like a mole".

"We need to stay down here, so that we are not attacked when not looking" said Shippomon.

* * *

When Shadow Dragonmon landed, a square bodied creature appeared.

"I am Freedommon" it said, "I am a part of the resistance".

Duncan opened his laptop. Freedommon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega level. He is a part of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Freedom Spike Strike and Freedom Sword Strike.

"So now we need to work on the enemy that will attack us here" said Kagome.

"Why does she dress like that?" asked Freedommon to Dam Breakermon.

"In their world, she is a princess and heir to the throne" said Dam Breakermon.

* * *

Happymon started to act weird. Lauren looked out through the hole to see Dark Condormon nearby with a duck like digimon. She returned to tell her friends.

"Guys its Dark Condormon and a duck" said Lauren. The whole group left the ground and faced the enemy.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Duckmon. A duck type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to dive into water and then attack. Special attack- Dark Duck Slam.

Happymon, Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Christmas Manmon, Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Grammon, Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Icermon double over mega digivolve to Sleet Ballmon. Shippomon double digivolve to Kougamon.

* * *

In Shippomon's place, was a wolf like creature. Duncan opened his laptop. Kougamon. A wolf demon type digimon. Ultimate Level. He is the fastest digimon on two legs. Special attacks- Hurricane Dance, Kouga Blade, Wolf Pride Strike, Kouga Double Kick and Kouga Twister.

Condor Strike.

Dark Duck Slam.

Dark Condormon and Dark Duckmon charged for Lauren but Shadow Dragonmon flapped his wings and forced them back. Sleet Ballmon and Christmas Manmon charged them but received a kick from Dark Condormon.

"No" shouted Lauren. She looked down to see her second digivice glowing. Rika also noticed too.

Sleet Ballmon digivolve to Skull Sleetmon. Christmas Manmon digivolve to Wood Archermon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Sleetmon. A weather type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a skeleton version of Sleetmon. Special attack- Skull Sleet Blast.

Wood Archermon. An archer type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to launch arrows at his opponents. Special attack- Wood Ambush, Wood Archery Strike, Wood Wing Strike, Wood Crazy Wave and Wood Multi- Arrow Strike.

* * *

Dark Condormon lifted off while the digimons prepared to strike.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Wood Crazy Wave.

Wolf Dino Slash.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Skull Sleet Blast.

Kouga Twister.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Freedom Spike Strike.

The attacks hit Dark Duckmon and destroyed him. All but Shadow Dragonmon de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, the winged devas are awakened to attack. Princess Kagome is captured by the first deva. Can Shippomon protect his partner? Can Wolf Dinomon and Skull Sleetmon digivolve to protect?


	4. Winged Devas

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 3- Winged Devas

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Dark Condormon joins one of the troop members to attack them. Ah-Unmon, Sleet Ballmon and Christmas Manmon digivolve to the next level.

* * *

At Dark Vulturemon's floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was giving orders to the harpie like digimon. She was one of the winged devas.

"Today, go and attack the kids" said Dark Vulturemon.

"Yes master" said the harpie.

"Dark Batmon will be there to meet you" said Dark Condormon. The harpie then left the castle.

* * *

Happymon was riding on the back on Shadow Dragonmon while Lauren was allowed to sit on his head. Happymon wondered why he wasn't allowed to sit on his brother's head.

"Brother, why are you letting Lauren sit on your head when I wasn't allowed?" asked Happymon.

"Because, I love Lauren like a sister" said Shadow Dragonmon, "and I know she wouldn't bounce around my head". Lauren then spotted a digimon jumping up and being afraid.

"I am Frightmon" it said, "and it is dangerous ahead". The ones on the ground stopped.

Duncan opened his laptop. Frightmon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Fright Storm and Fright Hammer.

* * *

Unknown to the group, the harpie like digimon had gotten into the underground tunnel. Kagome felt she heard a sound of wings flapping. She turned to see something coming at them. She pushed her friends out of the way to only get grabbed.

"Somebody help" she screamed. The harpie then left the underground tunnel.

"What was that?" asked Dam Breakermon.

"That is one of the winged devas" said Frightmon.

"Winged Devas" said Shadow Dragonmon.

"They are nothing like the winged beast servants" said Frightmon, "they are in another league".

* * *

Our heroes left the underground tunnels and spotted the harpie and a bat like creature. Kagome was now sitting on a nest wrapped up in something.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Batmon. A bat type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to attack more during day times than night times. Special attack- Dark Bat Storm.

Dark Harpymon. A harpie type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is one of the winged devas. Special attacks- Harpie Claw, Harpie Storm, Harpie Wrap, Harpie Foot Stomp, Harpie Torpedo and Harpie Touchdown.

Happymon 7th over mega digivolve to Wood Archermon. Enomon, Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Wolf Dinomon, King Draykormon, Grammon, Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Icermon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Sleetmon. Shippomon warp digivolve to Bird of Paradisemon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Bird of Paradisemon. A bird type digimon. Mega Level. He loves to fly around and have fun. Special attacks- Paradise Wind, Paradise Blaze, Paradise Tornado, Paradise Blast, Paradise Hurricane and Paradise Take down.

Dark Bat Wind.

Shadow Dragonmon blocked the attack with his wings.

Shadow Blaze.

The attack hit Dark Batmon and destroyed him. Bird of Paradisemon got pass Dark Harpymon and grabbed Kagome. He landed by the other digi-destineds and Lauren produced her light sword and broke the bounds around Kagome. Wolf Dinomon landed on Skull Sleetmon while dodging Dark Harpymon's attack.

Wolf Dinomon digivolve to Pterdactylmon. Skull Sleetmon digivolve to Good Snowballmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Good Snowballmon. A pussy cat type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attacks- Snowball Claw, Snowball Fury, Snowball Takedown, Snowball Blast, Snowball Cannon Ball and Snowball Tornado.

Pterdactylmon. A pterosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to tackle his opponents from the air. Special attack- Pterdactyl Cyclone.

* * *

Harpie Claw.

The digimons dodge the attack and prepared to strike back.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Wood Crazy Wave.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

King Draykor Blaze.

Gram Kick.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Snowball Blast.

Paradise Blaze.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Fright Hammer.

The attacks hit Dark Harpymon who was destroyed within seconds. All but Shadow Dragonmon returned to their favourite form.

* * *

Next time, our heroes encounter another winged deva who can walk on land more than fly. Lauren has to dodge a pack of winged beasts. Can Shippomon reach over mega level? Can Grammon and Good Snowballmon digivolve to stop the pack of enemies?


	5. Ground attack

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 4- Ground Attack

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Kagome gets grabbed by one of the winged devas. Dark Harpymon attacks with another bird like digimon. Shippomon warped digivolved and Skull Sleetmon and Wolf Dinomon digivolve to the next level.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was talking to a hawk like digimon. Dark Condormon arrived with the other general. The sea-lion like general was another member of the dark council.

"Dark Ground Hawkmon go and get Lauren and bring her here" said Dark Vulturemon.

"Yes master" said Dark Ground Hawkmon.

"Meet Dark Hawkmon to join him in battle" said Dark Condormon. Dark Ground Hawkmon then left the castle.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on top of Shadow Dragonmon's head while Happymon was on his tail. Shadow Dragonmon was really annoyed with this.

"Brother get off my tail" he shouted. Happymon was about to disagree when Lauren bumped in.

"Happymon just do it" she said. Happymon moved onto Shadow Dragonmon's body.

Kagome was walking with Enomon while Draykormon had Shippomon on her back.

"Shippomon is so tired after helping to save his partner" said Courtney.

* * *

Rika was walking ahead of the group when she bumped into something. The digimon turned around to see the humans and the digimons.

"I am Rebelmon" said the digimon, "part of the resistance".

Duncan opened his laptop. Rebelmon. A resistance type digimon. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Rebel Fight.

* * *

Lauren was still on Shadow Dragonmon's head when a pair of claws grabbed her and lifted her above ground. The digimons followed behind her and discovered an army of flying hawk like digimon and spotted Lauren struggling against a ground version of the hawk digimon.

"Oh great, its Dark Ground Hawkmon" said Rebelmon, "one of the winged devas".

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Ground Hawkmon. A hawk type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the winged devas. He likes to fly and walk on the ground. Special attacks- Ground Smasher, Hawk ambush, Hawk Claw Grab and Dark Hawk Jump.

Dark Hawkmon. A hawk type digimon. Over Mega Level. They always attack in a group. Special attack- Dark Hawk Crash.

* * *

Happymon and Enomon 7th over mega digivolve to Wood Archermon and Pterdactylmon. Draykormon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to King Draykormon, Grammon, Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Icermon 4th over mega digivolve to Good Snowballmon. Shippomon warp digivolve to Bird of Paradisemon.

* * *

The Dark Hawkmons started to fly and dive-bombed their opponents. Bird of Paradisemon flapped his wings to blow away the enemy. Lauren watches as Shadow Dragonmon charged and knocked down Dark Ground Hawkmon.

The Dark Hawkmons targeted Duncan, Kagome and Rika as they went to pounce them. Their partners went to protect them. Bird of Paradisemon then de-digivolved and started to shine and so did Good Snowballmon and Grammon.

Shippomon over mega digivolve to Sangomon. Good Snowballmon digivolve to Weathermon. Grammon digivolve to Outmon.

* * *

In Shippomon's place was a slayer like digimon. Duncan opened his laptop. Sangomon. A slayer type digimon. Over Mega Level. She loves to throw her boomerang at her opponents. Special attacks- Sango Sword Strike, Slayer Strike, Slayer Kick, Hiraikotsu, Slayer Envolpe and Slayer Magic.

Weathermon. A weather type digimon. Over Mega Level. She loves to strike through clouds. Special attack- Weather Thunder Strike.

Outmon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to play baseball. Special attacks- Out Axe, Out Tornado and Out Sword Strike.

* * *

Hiraikotsu.

Sangomon threw her boomerang and aimed it at the army of Dark Hawkmons. The army couldn't escape and was completed destroyed. The digimons then turned to the winged deva.

"The masters will prevail" Dark Ground Hawkmon said as the digimons launch their attacks.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Wood Crazy Wave.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

Out Axe.

Doll Shut Up.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

King Draykor Blaze.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Weather Thunder Strike.

Slayer Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Rebel Fight.

* * *

The attacks hit Dark Ground Hawkmon and destroyed him. All the digimons but Shadow Dragonmon returned to their previous forms but Sangomon became a small cat like digimon.

"I am Kilalamon" it said. Duncan opened his laptop. Kilalamon. A fire cat type digimon. In training level. She can show fire when threatened. Special attack- Kilala Flame Burst.

* * *

Next time, Lauren and the gang spot an army of winged beasts and a winged deva performing a ritual to a resistance member. Can Sangomon, Dollmon and Weathermon digivolve to stop the ritual?

* * *

The following is the new music played in the battle from now on.

We live in a dangerous world

where trouble reigns supreme,

but with the help of the digi-destineds

peace will come soon.

We digivolve into Champion.

We digivolve into Ultimate.

We digivolve into Mega.

We digivolve into Over Mega.

We digivolve into Over Mega Future level.

We live in a dangerous world

where trouble reigns supreme,

but with the help of the digi-destineds

peace will come soon.

All will leave in peace in the end.


	6. Trouble Ritual

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 5- Trouble Ritual

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Lauren gets captured by one of the winged devas. A battle begins and Shippomon finally reaches over mega. Good Snowballmon and Grammon digivolve to help out.

* * *

Lauren was riding on Shadow Dragonmon. Happymon was on the ground holding Kilalamon, who was sleeping in his hands.

"Lauren, why are we always flying around?" asked Shadow Dragonmon.

"Saves us from being surprised and allows us to be ready for fights" said Lauren.

"OK!" said Shadow Dragonmon. Lauren looked to see a bright light below them.

Kilalamon digivolve to Shippomon. Happymon collapsed as Shippomon appeared in his hands. Shippomon got up and helped Happymon up.

"Now I feel like Lauren, when me and my brother digivolved back on her back" said Happymon.

* * *

Lauren suddenly told Shadow Dragonmon to land, he did what she said and landed. The others were shocked about this.

"Lauren, what's up?" asked Kagome.

"It seems that something attacked this place" said Lauren. Shippomon decided to look above ground, what he saw surprised him.

"Guys, there is a winged deva and an army of winged beasts above ground" he said to the others.

* * *

Above ground, Lauren was hiding with Duncan and Shippomon were watching the action.

"Today the resistance will us one member" said the strange seal like creature. Lauren noticed that it was a member of the dark council.

"Yes, D.M.C." said the forces.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Ritual Birdmon. A ritual type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the winged devas. He likes to perform rituals. Special attack- Ritual Blast.

Ritual Birdmon. A ritual type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to play parts in any ritual. Special attack- Ritual Storm.

* * *

Lauren watches as Shippomon headed to grab the others when she noticed the resistance member.

"Duncan, that's the resistance member" she said. Duncan looked and opened his laptop. Mass Trammon. A resistance type digimon. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. He is the largest of all the resistance fighters. Special attack- Mass Tram.

Duncan looked away from his laptop to see Lauren sneaking around the scene towards Mass Trammon.

"Say goodbye" said D.M.C. Dark Ritual Birdmon lifted his staff and fired a blast but Lauren grabbed Mass Trammon and got away from the attack as the digimons appeared.

* * *

Happymon, Enomon and Duncanmon 7th over mega digivolve to Wood Archermon, Pterdactylmon and Outmon. Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 6th over mega digivolve to Dollmon, Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon, King Draykormon, Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon and Red Lyramon. Icermon 5th over mega digivolve to Weathermon. Shippomon over mega digivolve to Sangomon.

* * *

D.M.C. looked at the gathered enemy and smiled.

Mer Tsunami.

The digimons dodge and prepared to strike back.

Shadow Dragon Claw.

Shadow Dragonmon aimed for D.M.C. but one of the Ritual Birdmons blocked the attack only to get killed.

"We meet another time" said D.M.C. who left the scene.

* * *

Ritual Blast.

Ritual Storm.

All the enemies launched their attacks at Sangomon and the other digimons. Shadow Dragonmon and Wood Archermon flapped their wings to blow the attacks back. Kagome, Rika and Penrill looked down at their digivices, which were glowing at the moment.

Sangomon digivolve to InuYashamon. Weathermon digivolve to Lady Naturemon. Dollmon digivolve to Winged Dollmon.

* * *

In Sangomon's place, was a half demon like digimon. Duncan opened his laptop. InuYashamon. A half demon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to fight hand to hand or with his sword. Special attacks- Iron Reaper Soul Stealer, Tetsusaiga, Wind Scar, Kongosoha, Red Tetsusaiga, Full Demon Assault, Backlash Wave and Barrier Breaker.

Lady Naturemon. A nature type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is command of trees. Special attack- Nature Storm.

Winged Dollmon. A winged doll type digimon. Over Mega Level. She can fly faster than a jet plane. Special attack- Doll Smasher.

* * *

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Wood Crazy Wave.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

Out Axe.

Doll Smasher.

Megalodon.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

King Draykor Blaze.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Red Tetsusaiga.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mass Tram.

The attacks hit all the enemies and destroyed them all. All but Shadow Dragonmon then de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Vardenmon encounters our heroes. The heroes are attacked by another winged deva and another winged beasts. Can Wood Archermon, InuYashamon and Megalodonmon digivolve to stop them?


	7. Rise of Saphiramon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 6- Rise of Saphiramon

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes spot a ritual being done. They encounter D.M.C., the other dark council, and an army of birds. They rescue the resistance fighter. Sangomon, Weathermon and Dollmon digivolved to stop the enemies.

* * *

Back at the floating castle, D.M.C., Dark Vulturemon and Dark Condormon were talking to a shade like digimon.

"Dark Shademon, go and team up with Dark Urgalmon" said D.M.C.

"I would agree with him if I were you" said a voice. Dark Vulturemon turned to see a bull human like digimon and a massive dragon like digimon.

"Seems, like their next possible opponents have appeared" said Dark Condormon.

"The master wants you to be careful, soon one of them will reach over mega future level" said the bull human like digimon. Dark Shademon then left the castle.

* * *

Lauren was still riding on Shadow Dragonmon as the others walked on the ground. Lauren was looking a bit upset that Shadow Dragonmon noticed.

"What's up, Lauren?" he asked. Lauren then noticed she was worrying Shadow Dragonmon. Shadow Dragonmon then allowed his brother to join her.

"I was wondering if you two wanted me as a sister" said Lauren, "like be a family unit".

"I will not mind having you as a sister" said Happymon.

"I also agree, it is sensible since we all protect each other" said Shadow Dragonmon. Just then, two symbols appeared on Lauren's back and only Crazy Monkeymon knew what they were.

"It seems that the power crests will reveal themselves soon" quietly said Crazy Monkeymon.

* * *

Courtney noticed Lauren being friendly with her two partners. Chris wanted to fight more than talking about his feelings. The group stopped when a digimon appeared.

"I am Vardenmon" the digimon said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Vardenmon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Varden Gun Blast, Varden Wave and Varden Shield Strike.

Shadow Dragonmon landed beside Vardenmon as Lauren and Happymon got off him.

"We need to be ready for the upcoming battle" said Shadow Dragonmon. Lauren noticed Crazy Monkeymon was thinking about something else.

* * *

Shadow Dragomon looked above ground and saw two winged creatures coming from the air and something moving on the ground.

"Guys trouble" he said as everybody came above ground. Vardenmon noticed the ground one was not afraid.

"Guys, be very careful, the one on the ground doesn't have wings" said Vardenmon. Shippomon noticed the letter `M' on its body.

"Guys it must be a dark council member" said Shippomon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Urgalmon. A demon like digimon. Over Mega Level. He loved to see his prey die before him. Special attacks- Urgal Axe and Urgal Spear.

Dark Shademon. A demon like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the winged devas. Special attacks- Dark Shade, Shade Cutter, Shade Smasher, Shade Tornado and Shade Kick.

* * *

Happymon, Enomon, Duncanmon and Jmon 7th over mega digivolve to Wood Archermon, Pterdactylmon, Outmon and Winged Dollmon. Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 6th over mega digivolve to Megalodonmon, Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon, King Draykormon, Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon, Red Lyramon and Lady Naturemon. Shippomon double over mega digivolve to InuYashamon.

* * *

Morzant Blaze.

The dark council member released a blast of fire at his opponents but they all dodge.

Shade Cutter.

Dark Shademon attacked with his slasher tail. InuYashamon was hit and was sent flying but Wood Archermon caught him.

Urgal Axe.

Dark Urgalmon threw his axe at Megalodonmon who collapsed onto the ground. Chris, Kagome and Lauren looked at their digivices, which were glowing at the time.

Wood Archermon digivolve to Saphiramon. InuYashamon digivolve to Skull Kilalamon. Megalodonmon digivolve to White Squidmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Skull Kilalamon. A fire cat like digimon. Over Mega Level. She is ten times stronger than Kilalamon. Special attacks- Skull Kilala Blaze, Skull Kilala Blast, Skull Kilala Tackle and Kilala Fire Blast.

Saphiramon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the wisest of all dragon type digimons. Special attacks- Saphira Wing, Saphira Blaze, Saphira Claw, Saphira Gun Blast, Saphira Foot Kick, Saphira Tornado, Saphira Two-horn Strike and Saphira Explosion.

White Squidmon. A squid type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the most colourful squid like digimon. Special attack- White Squid Tornado.

* * *

Morzant Tackle.

Urgal Axe.

Shade Smasher.

All three bad guys launch their attacks but all the digimons dodge the attacks.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

Out Axe.

Doll Smasher.

White Squid Tornado.

Mach Speed.

Rac Line Down.

King Draykor Blaze.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Kilala Fire Blast.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Varden Wave.

* * *

The bull human like digimon dodges the attacks and leaves the scene, but the other enemies are killed. All but Shadow Dragonmon and Saphiramon de-digivolved.

"OK! Anybody know why Happymon hasn't returned?" asked Shippomon.

"Maybe because he has been channelling his family bond through his body" said Mad Jackettmon.

"Hey brother, what about we take it in turns looking after Lauren?" asked Saphiramon.

"I agree" said Shadow Dragonmon.

Elsewhere, a mole like digimon was moving underground. "I need to meet the other servants" he said.

* * *

Next time, the two shadowed digimons appear and attacked the heroes. The mole like digimon servant joins the group but has problems with Shadow Dragonmon on their side. Can Mach Birdmon and Skull Kilalamon help defeat the enemies?


	8. Morzantmon and Dark Saphiramon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 7- Morzantmon and Dark Saphiramon.

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter another digimon. Lauren tells her partners that she wanted to be like a sister to them and they agreed. They fight another winged deva and a winged beast. They also met a new dark council member. InuYashamon, Wood Archermon and Megalodonmon all digivolved to stop the enemy.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon and his team were listening to their leader.

"Both of Lauren's partners are a threat" said the leader who looked like a man, "stop them before they reach over mega future level".

"We need extra help" said D.M.C. Dark Vulturemon turned to the two dark council members that arrived yesterday.

"Dark Saphiramon and Morzantmon, attack the kids" said the leader. The bull human and the massive dragon nodded and left the floating castle.

* * *

Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon were flying underground. Lauren was on Saphiramon's back. As they continued to fly, they suddenly stopped by a mole launching a spear at Shadow Dragonmon. Shadow Dragonmon just flapped his wings.

"Stop there, virus type" said the mole like digimon. Crazy Monkeymon noticed that it was familiar.

"Ground Molemon, what are you doing?" asked Crazy Monkeymon. Dam Breakermon and Mad Jackettmon noticed him too.

Duncan opened his laptop. Ground Molemon. A servant type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the superior good being servants. He hates all virus type digimons. Special attacks- Mole Spear, Mole Breakdown, Ground Mole, Ground Cracking, Mole Tide wash and Mole Take-out.

"Because, that dragon is an enemy" said Ground Molemon. Kagome walked up to him and smacked him.

"Shadow Dragonmon is an ally" said Kagome. Ground Molemon just stood there.

* * *

Just then, a female like digimon appeared. Ground Molemon and the others turned to see her.

"I am Aryamon, sister of Vardenmon" it said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Aryamon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Arya Axe.

Shippomon was sitting on Kagome's shoulder when he heard something from above.

Dark Saphira Blaze.

Shippomon dodged the attack and Mad Jackettmon grabbed Kagome just in time that she didn't get hit.

"Saphiramon, why did you attack?" asked Shippomon. He only heard the last two words. He then noticed Saphiramon ahead of them.

* * *

Lauren looked above ground and saw a demon bird like digimon, a massive dragon and the bull human from yesterday. The rest of the gang came above ground and saw the enemy.

"Its Urgalmon, Morzantmon and Dark Saphiramon" said Aryamon, "Morzantmon and Dark Saphiramon are members of the dark council".

Duncan opened his laptop. Urgalmon. A demon bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is another version of Dark Urgalmon. Special attack- Urgal Wing Tap.

Morzantmon. A bull human type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the leader of the bio army. Special attacks- Morzant Blaze, Morzant Tackle, Morzant Horn Strike, Morzant Judo Kick, Morzant Sword and Morzant Death Punch.

Dark Saphiramon. A dark dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the opposite of Saphiramon. Special attacks- Dark Saphira Wing, Dark Saphira Blaze, Dark Saphira Claw, Dark Saphira Foot Kick, Dark Saphira Tornado, Dark Saphira Two-horn Strike and Dark Saphira Explosion.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon and Squidmon 7th over mega digivolve to Pterdactylmon, Outmon, Winged Dollmon and White Squidmon. Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 6th over mega digivolve to Mach Birdmon, Rac Linemon, King Draykormon, Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon, Red Lyramon and Lady Naturemon. Shippomon skull over mega digivolve to Skull Kilalamon.

* * *

Morzant Judo Kick.

Morzantmon jumped up and went to kick Ground Molemon but Shadow Dragonmon kicked him away.

"Thanks, virus type" Ground Molemon said.

Dark Saphira Explosion.

Dark Saphiramon launched an army of bombs at his opponents. Skull Kilalamon charged Dark Saphiramon by hitting the bombs back at him. Mach Birdmon did the same but Morzantmon produced his sword and hit him back. Just then, Kit and Kagome's digivices activated.

Mach Birdmon digivolve to Smart Raptormon. Skull Kilalamon digivolve to Kagomemon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Smart Raptormon. A bird of prey type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the smartest of all bird of prey digimons. Special attack- Smart Raptor Claw.

Kagomemon. A miko type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the mistress of a powerful jewel. Special attacks- Kagome Staff Strike, Sacred Arrow, Miko Energy Wave, Kagome Staff Blast, Kagome Shock Wave and Jewel Shard Strike.

* * *

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

Out Axe.

Doll Smasher.

White Squid Tornado.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Rac Line Down.

King Draykor Blaze.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Miko Energy Blast.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Arya Axe.

* * *

The attacks hit Urgalmon and destroyed him but something protected the two dark council members. Morzantmon looked to see a mysterious human like creature who then disappeared.

"Dark Saphiramon, we will retreat now" said Morzantmon. Both of them, then disappeared. All but Shadow Dragonmon and Saphiramon de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, our heroes meet a lion digimon. They later encounter two enemies. Dark Vulturemon joins his troops to attack them too. Can Rac Linemon and Kagomemon defeat the digimons? Towards the end, a human and a new digimon appear.


	9. Courtney's surprise

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 8- Courtney's surprise

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter another digimon. Ground Molemon introduces himself. Our heroes meet Dark Saphiramon and Morzantmon, the next dark council members. Skull Kilalamon and Mach Birdmon digivolved to defeat the winged bird. A mysterious being protected the dark council members.

* * *

At the floating castle, the leader of the dark council was sitting on a throne with the remaining members of the dark council around. There was 12 members left (Dark Vulturemon, Dark Condormon, D.M.C., Morzantmon, Dark Saphiramon and 7 others, this does not include the leader).

"I am sick off Upsetmon and Happymon" said the leader.

"But leader, they are still no match for your strength" said Morzantmon.

"That's because none of them have reached the final stage yet" said a bio dragon like member.

"Master, the leader's power crests activated two days ago" said the wolf like member.

"I am going with two of my servants to attack them" said Dark Vulturemon who then took off for the sky.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Shadow Dragonmon's back while Saphiramon was giving Ground Molemon and Shippomon a ride.

"Lauren, do you think I will ever be able to forget my past?" asked Shadow Dragonmon. Ground Molemon looked at Lauren waiting for her answer.

"Brother, with all the good you have done since joining, there is no digimon who treats you as an enemy" said Lauren. Ground Molemon knew she was right; everybody should be given a second chance.

"I agree" said Ground Molemon; this surprised Shadow Dragonmon, "I thought that all virus types will always be evil".

"Why hasn't he become a data type then?" asked Shippomon.

"Because, my data form is Happymon" said Shadow Dragonmon, "do you want two Saphiramons?" Shippomon understood and everybody went back to thinking about the upcoming battles.

* * *

Just then, a lion like digimon appeared and started to growl. "I am Aslanmon, loyal member of the resistance" it said. Lauren told Shadow Dragonmon to land. Again, Crazy Monkeymon only spotted the familiar symbol on Lauren's back.

Duncan opened his laptop. Aslanmon. A lion type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the most loyal of all the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Aslan Roar and Aslan Claw.

"We are the digi-destineds" Lauren said revealing her red and blue digivices. Aslanmon calmed down.

"Sorry but with two big flying objects, I thought you were the enemy" said Aslanmon.

"It is all right, since my partners can keep their forms up" said Lauren.

* * *

Just then, a witch like digimon appeared and grabbed Courtney. The others followed her to the surface. Lauren noticed Dark Vulturemon, the witch digimon and a phoenix like digimon.

"Its Dark Vulturemon" said Eno, "the witch is a winged deva".

"Dark Witchmon and Dark Phoenixmon are the names of the digimons" said Aslanmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Witchmon. A witch type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is one of the winged beasts. Special attacks- Witchcraft, Dark Witch up, Dark Witch Storm and Dark Witch Broomstick.

Dark Phoenixmon. A fire-bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He will always burn up to attack his enemy and then regenerate. He can only be stopped by killing him with any attack. Special attacks- Phoenix Blaze, Phoenix Turn-stand and Phoenix Explosion.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon and Dragonmon 7th over mega digivolve to Pterdactylmon, Outmon, Winged Dollmon, White Squidmon and Smart Raptormon. Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 6th over mega digivolve to Rac Linemon, King Draykormon, Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon, Red Lyramon and Lady Naturemon. Shippomon 4th over mega digivolve to Kagomemon.

* * *

"Put Courtney down" said Saphiramon. Dark Vulturemon turned to her.

"Give us Lauren and your friend will be returned" he said. Unknown to him, Kagomemon and Crazy Monkeymon attacked Dark Witchmon and saving Courtney.

"No deal" Rac Linemon said. Dark Vulturemon turned to see no captivate. He went mad and attacked.

D.V. Storm.

He spun around and sent everyone flying. In the air, Kagome and Courtney's digivices started to activate.

Rac Linemon digivolve to Money Linemon. Kagomemon digivolve to Sesshomarumon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Money Linemon. A jury type digimon. Over Mega Level. She likes to carry money with her. Special attack- Clothes Line Strike.

Sesshomarumon. A dog demon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He can transform into a dog like digimon. Special attacks- Poisonous Claws, Tenseiga, Meidou Zangetsuha, Bakusaiga, Tokijin and Demon Grip.

* * *

Dark Vulturemon took to the sky and the digimons prepared to strike.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

Out Axe.

Doll Smasher.

White Squid Tornado.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Clothes Line Strike.

King Draykor Blaze.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Demon Grip.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Aslan Claw.

* * *

The attacks hit the winged deva and Dark Phoenixmon who both were killed instantly. Dark Vulturemon took off and all but Lauren's partners then de-digivolved.

Back at the portal from the real world, a human stepped through holding an egg.

"Partner, do you think we will catch up with them" the human asked.

"Abby, we will soon" said the egg that was a digimon.

* * *

Next time, our heroes come across another barren tunnel. Lauren and the group spot a winged deva that can turn anything into stone. Can King Draykormon digivolve? At the end of the episode, Abby appears with her partner who was in her fresh form.


	10. Abby arrival

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 9- Abby arrival

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter another digimon. The remaining dark council members talk about the threat. Dark Witchmon and Dark Phoenixmon attack the kids with Dark Vulturemon. Kagomemon and Rac Linemon digivolved to the next level to defeat them. At the end, Abby and her young partner appeared for the first time.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was giving orders to the three winged deva leaders.

"F.P., M.C. and M.Q. prepare for the digimons to reach the final level" said Dark Vulturemon.

"I already told the winged devas to be careful" said F.P. who looked like a bat.

"I have told Dark Medusa Birdmon to start to turn them to stone" said M.C. who was a male seal like digimon.

"We will need to prepare for our turn soon" said M.Q. who was a female elephant seal like digimon.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Saphiramon's head watching her friends play a game of tag. They had already arrived at the next hideout and saw no-body. Shadow Dragonmon was flying near his brother and sister.

"You it" said Eno to his partner. Lauren felt she saw something.

"Saphiramon, I thought I saw something" she said.

"What did you see?" asked Saphiramon.

"A couple statues" said Lauren, "and they look like digimons". Crazy Monkeymon and Ground Molemon turned to see the statues as well.

* * *

"They look like resistance fighter digimons" said Shippomon.

"They almost look like the ones we have met" said Draykormon. Ground Molemon then remembered something.

"Guys, the ones we have met are the last of their kind" he said.

"I guess something did this to them" said Shadow Dragonmon.

"I check above" said Dragonmon.

* * *

When Dragonmon took a look, he saw a hawk like digimon and a strange haired bird. They seemed to be looking at a digimon.

Lauren came up next with Shadow Dragonmon and saw what was happening and went to stop them.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

The two enemies dodge the attack and the ally digimon ran to their side.

"I am Beermon" it said, "and those are Dark Medusa Birdmon and Ground Hawkmon".

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Medusa Birdmon. A weird bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the winged devas. Beware he can turn anyone he wants into stone. Special attacks- Snake Tail Bite, Snake Tail Wrap and Poison Spit.

Ground Hawkmon. A hawk like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is like Dark Ground Hawkmon but sends more time on the ground than in the air. Special attack- Ground Eruption.

Beermon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Beer Tip.

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Judgemon 7th over mega digivolve to Pterdactylmon, Outmon, Winged Dollmon, White Squidmon, Smart Raptormon and Money Linemon. Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 6th over mega digivolve to King Draykormon, Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon, Red Lyramon and Lady Naturemon. Shippomon 5th over mega digivolve to Sesshomarumon.

* * *

Poison Spit.

Shadow Dragonmon dodged the attack and then prepared to counter-attack but saw Ground Hawkmon attacking Mel and King Draykormon.

Saphiramon spotted them having trouble and decided to protect them but saw a bright appearing.

King Draykormon digivolve to Queen Draykormon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Queen Draykormon. An ice dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the queen of all ice dragons. Special attack- Queen Ice Breaker.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Pterdactyl Cyclone.

Out Axe.

Doll Smasher.

White Squid Tornado.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Clothes Line Strike.

Queen Ice Breaker.

Thunder Cyclone.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Demon Grip.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Beer Tip.

All the attacks hit the two enemies and destroyed them.

* * *

All the digimons but Lauren's partners de-digivolved. Lauren noticed her digivice started to show that a digi-destined was close. Shadow Dragonmon noticed a girl approaching. She stopped in front of them.

"I am Abby" she said, "and this is my partner, Dragon Eggmon".

Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Eggmon. An egg type digimon. Fresh Level. The strangest fresh level digimon around. Special attack- Egg Crack.

"She only hatched yesterday" said Abby.

* * *

Next time, Lauren and the gang learn that Dragon Eggmon should be kept out of fights until in its mega form. They deal with a flying minotaur and another duck digimon. Can Pterdactylmon, Sesshomarumon and Great Parrotmon digivolve to stop them?


	11. The truth behind Dragon Eggmon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 10- The truth behind Dragon Eggmon

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

.............................................................................................................

Previously, our heroes discover a mysterious place full off statues. They battle two enemies. They meet the resistance fighter digimon. King Draykormon digivolves to defeat them. Towards the end, Abby and her partner appear.

.............................................................................................................

At the floating castle, F.P. was planning his next deva servant to attack. He had picked to the perfect one. He then joined the others.

"F.P. have you decided which deva gets to attack?" asked Dark Condormon.

"Yes Dark Minotaurmon" said F.P.

"Perfect, he is always ready for a battle" said D.M.C.

"Yes and he will not surrender until he wins" said M.C.

"Duckmon will join him then" said Dark Vulturemon. Outside the castle, the minotaur like digimon was flying towards where the humans are heading towards.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren was sitting on Shadow Dragonmon's head as Saphiramon was flying by their side with Abby and her partner.

"Abby, why is your partner in its fresh form?" asked Saphiramon.

"I don't know, Saphiramon" said Abby, "he told me that he could not do any battle until he is a mega digimon."

"I see, he needs some experience" said Shadow Dragonmon.

"Gogogo" said Dragon Eggmon. Abby started to stroke him.

"Cute" said Lauren. Abby looked at her.

"Lauren, you can be weird some times" said Eno who was listening to their conversation.

.............................................................................................................

The group continued until they came across a digimon drinking. The digimon seemed to notice their presence and threw his boomerang but Shadow Dragonmon and Saphiramon flapped their wings to block the attack.

"I am Colamon" the digimon said.

"We are the digi-destineds" said Kagome.

"I am sorry" said Colamon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Colamon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Cola Boomerang, Drunk Overboard and Cola Blast.

.............................................................................................................

Above ground, the flying minotaur and the duck digimon arrived. "Ready to attack" said the duck.

"Yes" said the minotaur.

Dark Minotaur Axe Slam.

Lauren and her partners dodge the attack and the whole group decided to go above ground.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Minotaurmon. A minotaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He never surrenders in battles. Special attacks- Dark Minotaur Axe Slam, Dark Minotaur Storm, Dark Minotaur Axe Throw, Dark Minotaur Horn Strike, Dark Charge, Dark Minotaur Sword and Dark Tail Slam.

Duckmon. A duck type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to sleep while on the wind. Special attack- Duck Drop Down.

.............................................................................................................

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon and Draykormon 7th over mega digivolve to Pterdactylmon, Outmon, Winged Dollmon, White Squidmon, Smart Raptormon, Money Linemon and Queen Draykormon. Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 6th over mega digivolve to Great Parrotmon, Sancangmon, Red Lyramon and Lady Naturemon. Shippomon 5th over mega digivolve to Sesshomarumon.

.............................................................................................................

Dark Minotaurmon Storm.

Dark Minotarumon started to spin around and caused all the digimons to dodge. Lauren produced a shield to protect the other heroes and Dragon Eggmon.

Dark Minotaur Sword.

Dark Minotaurmon then produced his sword and aimed for Sesshomarumon who also produced his sword. Pterdactylmon and Great Parrotmon also helped him but Duckmon attacked them and sent them flying. Sesshomarumon was hit by Dark Minotaurmon's horn and sent flying. Their partners screamed as they saw the digimons hit the ground badly.

Sesshomarumon digivolve to Narakumon. Pterdactylmon digivolve to Pteranodonmon. Great Parrotmon digivolve to Minoboarmon.

.............................................................................................................

Duncan opened his laptop. Narakumon. A demon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is shape shifter digimon. Special attacks- Shapeshift, Saimyōshō, Naraku puppets, Absorption, Naraku Barrier, Naraku Control, Naraku Beam attack, Naraku Miasma, Naraku Black Magic and Armor Shell.

Pteranodonmon. A pterosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the overlord of the pterosaur digimons. Special attack- Pteranodon Man Slam.

Minoboarmon. A minoboar type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is like Dark Minotaurmon. Special attack- Minoboar Axe Slam and Minoboar Gun Blast.

.............................................................................................................

Saimyōshō.

Narakumon releases a nest of poisonous insects and they attacked Duckmon and destroyed him but Dark Minotaurmon jumped out of the way. He looked towards Lauren.

"What now?" asked Abby.

"This" said Lauren. She nodded and the digimons got the message.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Out Axe.

Doll Smasher.

White Squid Tornado.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Clothes Line Strike.

Queen Ice Breaker.

Minoboar Axe Slam.

Sarrepta Body Hit.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Saimyōshō.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Cola Boomerang.

.............................................................................................................

Dark Minotaurmon dodge only a few of the attacks but the rest hit him directly and destroyed him. Dragon Eggmon started to shine as the evil digimon was destroyed.

Dragon Eggmon digivolve to Dragon Babymon. All but Lauren's partners de-digivolved.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Babymon. A dragon type digimon. In Training Level. He likes to cry a lot. Special attack- Baby Breath.

.............................................................................................................

Next time, Dark Vulturemon sends a darker version of Minoboarmon and a strange hybrid digimon. Our heroes meet a warrior like resistance type digimon. They encounter the new threat and start another battle. Can Outmon, Queen Draykormon and Sarreptamon digivolve to stop the threat?


	12. Minoboarmon's battle

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 11- Minoboarmon's battle

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

.............................................................................................................

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Dark Minotaurmon and Duckmon attack them. In the following battle, Sesshomarumon, Pterdactylmon and Great Parrotmon digivolve to finish them. Afterwards, Dragon Eggmon digivolved to Dragon Babymon.

.............................................................................................................

At the floating castle, Dark Saphiramon was talking to Dark Vulturemon and his forces.

"They seem to have a digimon that does not battle" said Dark Saphiramon.

"But it did digivolve after the battle" said D.M.C.

"It seems we may need to send the leaders of the winged devas to deal with them" said Dark Condormon.

"Until then, we release Dark Minoboarmon and Wolfbatmon" said Dark Vulturemon.

"I go with them" said Dark Saphiramon.

.............................................................................................................

Saphiramon was flying besides Shadow Dragonmon with Lauren stretching her light wings. On the ground, Abby was watching Dragon Babymon stretch his wings.

"He seems to be very happy, not to be in his fresh form" said Abby.

"Any body could guess that" said Ground Molemon. The digimons noticed that Dragon Babymon wanted to fly like Lauren and her partners.

"Mommy, I wish I could fly like Saphiramon" said Dragon Babymon.

"I can not wait until then" said Abby. The three beings above them smiled.

"Sister, its seems that Dragon Babymon thinks Abby as his mother" said Shadow Dragonmon. Just then, Draykormon joined them.

"When a digimon is hatched from a digi-egg, the first being they see is their mother" said Draykormon.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren landed on Saphiramon's head and went for a small sleep. Shadow Dragonmon just laughed at the scene.

On the ground, Abby noticed a couple of seats and a warrior like digimon seating on one of them. The warrior turns around to see them. Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon land nearby.

"I am Eragonmon" said the warrior, who then spots the sleeper, "I guess that one of you a lot is tired".

"She has been stretching her wings and tired herself out" said Crazy Monkeymon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Eragonmon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is part of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Eragon Blade, Saphira Dragon Dance, Resistance Blaze and Eragon Kick.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren was still sleeping that the others left her to sleep while they all talk.

"I am really worried that soon the enemy could send the leaders of the winged devas" said Dam Breakermon.

"I am still thinking that Lauren's two partners and Enomon have reached the last level" said Draykormon.

"That is where you wrong" said Mad Jackettmon, "there is still one level left for those three".

"It will happen soon, I guess" said Ground Molemon.

.............................................................................................................

Dark Saphira Blaze.

An attack came through the opening to the ground above. All the digimons dodge and decided to head above ground.

Above ground, they saw Dark Saphiramon and two other digimons.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Minoboarmon. A minoboar type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a darker version of Minoboarmon. Special attacks- Dark Minoboar Slam, Dark Minoboar Blast, Dark Minoboar Tornado and Dark Minoboar Axe.

Wolfbatmon. A hybrid type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a hybrid between a wolf and a bat. Special attacks- Wolfbat Strike, Wolfbat Wing and Wolfbat Lightning.

.............................................................................................................

Enomon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon. Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon and Beastmon 7th over mega digivolve to Outmon, Winged Dollmon, White Squidmon, Smart Raptormon, Money Linemon, Queen Draykormon and Minoboarmon. Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Shippomon 6th over mega digivolve to Sarreptamon, Red Lyramon, Lady Naturemon and Narakumon.

.............................................................................................................

Dark Saphira Blaze.

Dark Minoboar Tornado.

Wolfbat Lightning.

The three enemies fired their favourite attacks at the digimons but Shadow Dragonmon flapped his wings and blocked the attacks. He noticed that Lauren was still sleeping on his back.

"I wonder when she will wake up" said Shadow Dragonmon. Wolfbatmon produced his whip again and aimed for Sancang, Duncan and Mel but their partners all blocked the attack.

Sarreptamon digivolve to Green Eyemon. Outmon digivolve to Beauty Shademon. Queen Draykormon digivolve to Beauty Saphiramon.

.............................................................................................................

Duncan opened his laptop. Green Eyemon. A dinosaur type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a sibling of Sarreptamon. Special attack- Green Eye Blast.

Beauty Shademon. A good looking type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a nicer form of Dark Shademon. Special attack- Beauty Shade Wave.

Beauty Saphiramon. A good looking type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the queen of good looking type digimons. Special attacks- Beauty Saphira Spear Strike and Beauty Blaze.

.............................................................................................................

Dark Saphiramon started to shake and decided to leave. The digimons nodded to each other.

Shadow Dragon Blaze. (Still with Lauren asleep on his back)

Saphira Blaze.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Doll Smasher.

White Squid Tornado.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Clothes Line Strike.

Beauty Blaze.

Minoboar Axe Slam.

Green Eye Blast.

Lyra Shield Strike.

Nature Storm.

Saimyōshō.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Eragon Blade.

.............................................................................................................

The attacks hit both enemies and completely destroyed them. Dragon Babymon started to gather data as he started to shine.

Dragon Babymon digivolve to Dragon Childmon. All but Lauren's partners de-digivolved back.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Childmon. A dragon type digimon. Rookie Level. He is a lot more grown up than Dragon Babymon is. Special attack- Dragon Sword and Shield.

"She is still asleep" said Eragonmon, "how in the hell, can someone sleep through a battle?"

"Let's just say, she trusts her partners to protect her" said Beastmon.

.............................................................................................................

Next time, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Dark Vulturemon sends another two servants to attack them. Can Winged Dollmon and Red Lyramon digivolve to defeat them? During the battle, something appears on Lauren's back. What is this something?


	13. Mysterious Symbols

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 12- Mysterious Symbols

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

.............................................................................................................

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Lauren fells to sleep. Dark Saphiramon attacks with two winged creatures. Sarreptamon, Outmon and Queen Draykormon digivolved and destroyed the servants. Afterwards, Dragon Babymon digivolved into its rookie level.

.............................................................................................................

At the floating castle, F.P. was sharpening his claws for battle. He had already selected a member of his winged devas to attack and this time he was coming along.

"Are you ready?" asked Dark Condormon.

"Yes, I am ready as well as Dark Orcmon" said F.P.

"So, why was Lauren asleep all during the battle?" asked Morzantmon.

"We don't know" said Dark Vulturemon.

"I tell you that I will grab her if she is asleep today" said F.P. He then left the castle with an orc looking digimon.

.............................................................................................................

Shadow Dragonmon was flying with Saphiramon while Dragon Childmon flied between them. Still on his back, Lauren was still sleeping.

"I wonder when she will awaken" said Shadow Dragonmon. He then heard a yawn and looked to see Lauren waking up.

"Morning, brother" said Lauren.

"Thank god, you are awake sister" said Saphiramon.

"Did I scare you?" asked Lauren.

"Yes, we were worried about you" said Dragon Childmon, "oh! I digivolved after the battle yesterday".

.............................................................................................................

The others looked at the flying three but Mad Jackettmon noticed that Lauren seemed to have two symbols appearing on her back but just then the symbols disappeared. Crazy Monkeymon looked at Mad Jackettmon.

"Mad Jackettmon, I guess you saw the power crests as well" Crazy Monkeymon told her.

"That means she will bring forth one of the future level digimons" Mad Jackettmon said back.

The rest then stopped as a warrior like digimon was practising with his sword.

"I am Brommon" it said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Brommon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the trainer of Eragonmon and is a member of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Brom Sword and Brom Shield.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren was still on Shadow Dragonmon's back as Dragon Childmon landed on Abby's shoulder. Saphiramon wondered what will happen next between the group and the enemy. He was extremely worried for Lauren's safety.

"Dragon Childmon, I guess Lauren is awake" said Abby.

"Yes she woke and was shocked that she slept that long" said Dragon Childmon.

.............................................................................................................

Predator Wave.

An attack came from above and started to rock the cave. The group went above ground and saw two orc like digimons and a strange bat like creature. Brommon noticed and remembered who the bat like creature was.

"Guys, that is the winged devas leader" said Brommon.

"Nice to final meet you" said the bat, "I am F.P."

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Orcmon. An orc type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the strangest of all the winged devas. Special attack- Orc Spear.

Orcmon. An orc type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the strangest of all digimons. Special attack- Orc Slam.

.............................................................................................................

Enomon, Duncanmon and Draykormon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon and Beauty Saphiramon. Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Beastmon and Steelmon 7th over mega digivolve to Winged Dollmon, White Squidmon, Smart Raptormon, Money Linemon, Minoboarmon and Green Eyemon. Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Shippomon 6th over mega digivolve to Red Lyramon, Lady Naturemon and Narakumon.

.............................................................................................................

Predator Feather Strike.

F.P. releases feathers from his body at them but Shadow Dragonmon flapped his wings to block the attack.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Predator Wave.

Shadow Dragonmon and Saphiramon try to attack F.P. but he countered with one attack himself. Lauren, who was still on Shadow Dragonmon's back, was worried that they wouldn't succeed. Just then, a bright light appeared on her back. Everyone behind her saw a symbol on her back glowing.

"Its the power crest of darkness" said Ground Molemon to the other servants.

.............................................................................................................

Winged Dollmon digivolve to Leadermon. Red Lyramon digivolve to Were Lyramon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Leadermon. A leader type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a supreme royal over warrior type digimons. Special attack- Leader Slam.

Were Lyramon. A werewolf type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a female werewolf that likes to fly. Special attacks- Were Lyra Claw, Were Lyra Wind and Were Barrage.

.............................................................................................................

Predator Claw.

He aimed for Lauren and Shadow Dragonmon but Dragon Childmon threw his shield to block the attack and the shield returned to his hands.

Shadow Dragon Blaze.

Saphira Blaze.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

White Squid Tornado.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Clothes Line Strike.

Beauty Blaze.

Minoboar Axe Slam.

Green Eye Blast.

Were Barrage.

Nature Storm.

Saimyōshō.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Brom Shield.

.............................................................................................................

Predator Wave.

F.P. protected himself but the other two were destroyed. "I will be back" said F.P. who then disappeared.

Dragon Childmon digivolve to Dragon Teenagermon. Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Teenagermon. A dragon type digimon. Champion Level. He loves to act like an adult. Special attack- Teenager Spike Strike.

All the digimons for once stayed in their forms.

.............................................................................................................

Next time, F.P. reveals his full name and attacks with two goblins like digimons. During the battle, something bad happens. The events that follow will bring something new and strong out. What will happen?


	14. The Future Is Now

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 13- The Future Is Now

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

.............................................................................................................

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. F.P. attacks the heroes with two orc like digimons. Everyone notices two symbols on Lauren's back. Winged Dollmon and Red Lyramon digivolved to the next level. Towards the end, Dragon Childmon digivolves to the next level and all the digimons stayed in their forms.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren and the gang arrive at the next area as a digimon appeared.

"I am DJmon" it said.

Duncan opened his laptop. DJmon. A music lover type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- DJ Strike.

"It seems like the winged deva leader is planning to attack soon" said DJmon.

"We already encountered him" said Saphiramon.

"I still say, he is planning something bad" said Lauren.

.............................................................................................................

Shadow Dragonmon took most of the kids above ground with help from Saphiramon taking the remaining lot. Lauren flied between them as the digimons joined them.

Above ground, they encounter two demons like digimons and the familiar bat like digimon.

"I am Future Predatormon" said F.P., "these are Dark Bogglemon and Bogglemon".

Duncan opened his laptop. Future Predatormon. A future bat type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the leader of the winged devas. Special attacks- Predator Claw, Predator Death Claw, Predator Wave, Predator Storm, Predator Spike Blaze, Predator Fluffy Strike Down and Predator Dance.

Dark Bogglemon. A demon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the ugliest of all the winged devas. Special attack- Dark Boggle.

Bogglemon. A demon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the ugliest of all demon type digimons. Special attack- Boggle Axe.

.............................................................................................................

"I will battle with the two leader digimons" said Future Predatormon. Saphiramon, Lauren and Shadow Dragonmon followed him away from the others.

Dark Boggle.

Boggle Axe.

Both demon type digimons attack the kids and the attacks sent Lady Naturemon and White Squidmon flying. Rika and Chris's digivices activated.

Lady Naturemon digivolve to Rika Bangmon. White Squidmon digivolve to Aeromon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Rika Bangmon. A weather shooter type digimon. Over Mega Level. She has a hidden gun on her. Special attack- Rika Gun Blast.

Aeromon. A plane type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to fly and eat chocolate during free time. Special attack- Aero Aero.

.............................................................................................................

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Smart Raptor Claw.

Clothes Line Strike.

Beauty Blaze.

Minoboar Axe Slam.

Green Eye Blast.

Were Barrage.

Rika Gun Blast.

Saimyōshō.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

DJ Strike.

The attacks hit the two digimons and destroyed them. The digimons headed to the other battle.

.............................................................................................................

Predator Wave.

Future Predatormon swiped his main claw at the two digimons and Lauren but all three dodge the attack.

Saphira Blaze.

Predator Wave. Future Predatormon launched the same attack to block the attack and prepared to finish Saphiramon.

Predator Death Claw.

Future Predatormon launched his spike arm at Saphiramon. He tried to dodge but failed to stop him from making a direct hit.

.............................................................................................................

Saphiramon screamed in pain as he started to de-digivolve back into Happymon. He falled from the sky but Lauren caught him before he hit the ground.

"I am sorry Lauren" he weakly said. Shadow Dragonmon appeared by Lauren's side.

"Brother, please protect our sister until I return" said Happymon before beening deleted. The others saw the scene and noticed that Future Predatormon was smirking.

"Ready to die as well" said Future Predatormon. He then noticed the angry look on Lauren's face. Crazy Monkeymon was the first to notice the symbol on Lauren's back.

"Its back" said Crazy Monkeymon, "and it seems to be glowing". The others noticed as well. Just then, Shadow Dragonmon returned to Upsetmon.

.............................................................................................................

"Let's see you handle this" said Lauren as the symbol on her back started to get bigger. Upsetmon jumped off her shoulder as she continued to speak, "Power Crest of Darkness". Upsetmon was surroundered with dark energy.

Upsetmon over mega future digivolve to, he started to change into a larger devil like creature with enomorous wings, Future Devimon. The Devil of Darkness.

Everyone was surprised as a devil like creature appeared and stood behind Lauren. On its body were the words Future and he had the same symbol that appeared some time ago.

Duncan opened his laptop. Future Devimon. A future devil like digimon. Over Mega Future Level. The Devil of Darkness. He is stronger than any of Upsetmon's other forms combined. Special attacks- Future Devil Claw, Devil Rain, Devil Expansion Arm, Devil Wind, Devil Blast, Devil Catastrophe, Devil Darkness and Devil Death Claw.

.............................................................................................................

Just then, a digi-egg appeared. Mel picked it up and knew it was Happymon's digi-egg.

"Duncan, what's an over mega future level digimon?" asked 5.

"It's the final form of any digimon" said Crazy Monkeymon, "it seems that everything has come to be real".

Devil Rain.

Future Devimon crossed his arms and many meteors headed straight to Future Predatormon. Future Predatormon only dodged a couple of them.

Devil Catastrophe.

He crossed his arms again and this time un-crossed them and fired a powerful energy beam at Future Predatormon. The same result happened to him again.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren was looking mad while Future Devimon wanted to kill Future Predatormon. Just then, Dragon Teenagermon started to shine.

Dragon Teenagermon digivolve to Dragon Sub Adultmon. Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Sub Adultmon. A dragon type digimon. Ultimate Level. He is almost a full aged dragon. Special attack- Sub Spike Strike.

Devil Darkness.

Future Devimon tried to release an aura attack but Future Predatormon escaped. All the other digimons de-digivolved. Lauren and Future Devimon landed back on the ground and Mel handed Happymon's egg to Lauren. Lauren looked towards Kagome and Kagome noticed she was crying.

.............................................................................................................

Next time, our heroes learn about the power crests and the crests powers. The digi-egg hatches and a small digimon appears. Dark Vulturemon sends two servants to attack. Can Narakumon, Smart Raptormon and Dragon Sub Adultmon digivolve to defeat the enemy?


	15. Power Crests Revealed

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 14- Power Crests Revealed

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

.............................................................................................................

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Future Predatormon attacks with two goblins like digimons. The goblins were destroyed but Future Predatormon killed Saphiramon. Lauren reveals the power crest of darkness and Upsetmon digivolves into Future Devimon. Happymon returns as a digi-egg. Lady Naturemon, White Squidmon and Dragon Teenagermon digivolved to the next level.

.............................................................................................................

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was giving Future Predatormon the evil look.

"How in hell, did you allow one of the digimons reach over mega future level?" Dark Vulturemon asked.

"I didn't know it would have happened then" said Future Predatormon. He then started to back-up as the leader of the dark council appeared.

"At least, he made sure that Happymon won't digivolve into his future form for a while" said the leader.

"Okay, I send Dark Cyclop Ragermon and Dark Dodomon after them" said Dark Vulturemon.

.............................................................................................................

Lauren, who was carrying Happymon's digiegg in her hands, was sitting on Future Devimon's head.

"I wonder what it will be" Lauren thought.

"I don't know sister, but I hope soon he will return" said Future Devimon, "I miss his funny attitude".

On the ground, the others watch them talking to each other. Kagome noticed Shippomon beening worried about something.

"Shippomon what's wrong?" she asked. Shippomon turned to her.

"I am still consumed about that symbol that increased around Happymon's death" said Shippomon.

.............................................................................................................

Our heroes spotted lightning and turned to see a digimon approaching. Future Devimon lands before them and lowed himself so that Lauren could get off.

"I am Seigmon" the digimon said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Seigmon. A lightning user type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a member of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Seig Thunder.

Lauren then noticed the egg cracking and a small ball like digimon appeared.

"Po, Po, and Po" it said. Everyone turned to it.

Duncan opened his laptop. Pomon. A baby type digimon. Fresh Level. He can digivolve into three different digimons depending on attribute. Virus becomes Slackermon, vaccine becomes Spike Headmon and data becomes Lazymon. Special attack- Po Bubble.

.............................................................................................................

"It seems that Pomon is a data type, so Lazymon will return to us" said Mad Jackettmon, "and its time to learn about the power crests".

"The power crests must be the strange symbol on Lauren's back" said Shippomon.

"Each of your guys have one on your backs but Lauren has two" said Ground Molemon. Dam Breakermon then stepped forward.

"Lauren's power crests are Lightness and Darkness, Eno's power crests are Strength, Mel's power crests are Ice, Duncan's power crests are Knowledge, Penrill's power crests are Motherly, Chris's power crests are Responsibility, Kit's power crests are Hope, Courtney's power crests are Sincerity, 5's power crests are Beasty, Sancang's power crests are Steely, Lyra's power crests are Spirit, Rika's power crests are Weather, Kagome's power crests are Jewel and Abby's power crests are Love" said Dam Breakermon.

.............................................................................................................

"Future Devimon noticed Pomon looking at him. He gently picked him up. Lauren turned to see this and walked over to them. Pomon noticed her.

"Sister and brother happy to see me" Pomon said. Lauren and Future Devimon was shocked. Enomon heard him too.

"Strange that he remembers them" said Enomon. He then noticed that Future Devimon was acting like there was an enemy.

Above ground, Lauren spotted two enemies. Pomon was in her bag for protection.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Cyclop Ragermon. A dark fiend type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the strangest winged devas. Special attacks- Dark Cyclop Rager Spear and Cyclop Wing Spike Storm.

Dark Dodomon. A winged beast type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one strangest of all winged beast type digimon. Special attack- Dead as a Dodo.

.............................................................................................................

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon and Draykormon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon and Beauty Saphiramon. Dragonmon, Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 7th over mega digivolve to Smart Raptormon, Money Linemon, Minoboarmon, Green Eyemon, Were Lyramon and Rika Bangmon. Shippomon 6th over mega digivolve to Narakumon.

.............................................................................................................

Dead as a Dodo.

Dark Dodomon launched himself at Abby but was knocked away by Dragon Sub Adultmon. Future Devimon waited for his sister and brother to be on his back before lifting off the ground.

Future Devi Claw.

He aimed for Dark Dodomon but he dodged. Future Devimon claws continued until Smart Raptormon and Narakumon came before the attack.

"I am sorry about that" said Future Devimon. Lauren noticed that Abby's, Kit's and Kagome's digivices started to activate.

Dragon Sub Adultmon digivolve to Dragon Adultmon. Smart Raptormon digivolve to Batmon. Narakumon digivolve to Saimyoshomon.

.............................................................................................................

Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Adultmon. A dragon type digimon. Mega Level. He loves to act like he is the leader of the dragon type digimons. Special attack- Adult Claw Strike.

Batmon. A bat type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the fastest of all bat type digimons. Special attack- Bat Shockwave.

Saimyoshomon. An insectoid type digimon. Over Mega Level. They always like in big numbers. Special attack- Poisonous Sting.

.............................................................................................................

Devil Rain.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Clothes Line Strike.

Beauty Blaze.

Minoboar Axe Slam.

Green Eye Blast.

Were Barrage.

Rika Gun Blast.

Poisonous Sting.

Adult Claw Strike.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Seig Thunder.

The attacks hit the digimons and destroyed them. All but Future Devimon returned to their previous forms. Dragon Adultmon returned to Dragon Childmon. Pomon was cheering for them.

.............................................................................................................

Next time, our heroes encounter a rock slide caused by a winged deva. The winged deva comes with another one and a digimon. They hold the resistance fighter digimon captivate. Can Dragon Babymon finally reach over mega and can Moneylinemon digivolve?


	16. Rock Slide Chaos

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 15- Rock Slide Chaos

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Pomon hatches from the digiegg. The group learn all about their power crests. Dark Cyclop Ragermon and Dark Dodomon attacks our heroes. Narakumon, Dragon Sub Adultmon and Smart Raptormon digivolve to the next level.

* * *

In a mysterious dimension of the digital world, an army of sea based creatures were patrolling the area as a massive water dragon appeared.

"I just got news that the digi-destineds are fighting their hardest against their enemies" it said.

"Master, is the girl with them?" asked one of the sea digimons.

"The one called Lauren is with them all the time" said the dragon.

"One day she will not be with them and we will grab her" said another of the sea digimons, "that I promise to you, Master Ocean Dragonmon".

"Thanks, Sea Terrormon general" said Ocean Dragonmon.

* * *

With our heroes, Pomon was beening fed by Lauren while Future Devimon was flying before them. Dragon Childmon was flying by their side with Dragonmon and Draykormon nearby.

"Po, Po, Po" said Pomon.

"It was tasty then, Pomon" said Lauren. Shippomon was on Kagome's shoulder while the others followed behind. Just then, Draykormon landed on Mel's shoulder and Dragon Childmon landed in Abby's hands.

"I wonder when Happymon returns to us" said Kagome. Just then, Pomon started to shine.

Pomon digivolve to Lazymon.

"Good to see you again Lazymon" said Future Devimon.

"Been a while" said Lazymon.

* * *

Our heroes entered an area covered with rocks. Future Devimon landed and lowered so Lazymon and Lauren could get off. Lauren walked over and touched the rocks. She then was having quick visions and then she turned to her friends.

"These were caused by a rock slide and by my guess it was a winged deva" said Lauren. Her information shocked everybody including the superior good being servants.

"Seems like your powers are developing, Lauren" said Mad Jackettmon.

"She is almost as strong as the leader of the superior good beings" said Ground Molemon.

* * *

Lauren climbed above ground on Future Devimon's shoulder with the others on his hands. He landed and everybody else got off and saw the enemy digimons nearby with a heart shaped digimon too.

"Hartmon, give up you cannot defeat all three of us" said the dark coloured rock like bird digimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Rock Birdmon. A rock bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to rock his opponents. Special attacks- Dark Rockslide, Crazy Rock Throw and Rock Bird Staff.

Dark Ankle Slicermon. A small bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the smallest member of the winged devas. Special attack- Dark Ankle Slice.

Rock Birdmon. A rock bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a sibling to the winged deva member. Special attack- Rock Slide.

Hartmon. A resistance type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Hart Slash.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon and Draykormon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon and Beauty Saphiramon. Judgemon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Shippomon 7th over mega digivolve to Money Linemon, Minoboarmon, Green Eyemon, Were Lyramon, Rika Bangmon and Saimyoshomon. Dragon Childmon warp digivolve to Dragon Adultmon.

* * *

Dark Rock Birdmon turned and saw the kids and their partners and said, "Great the digi-destineds have arrived, attack". The other two bad guys turned around and went to attack while everyone but Lauren ran to Hartmon.

"I heard about you lot" said Hartmon.

Devil Catastrophe.

Future Devimon released a blast from his arms at Rock Birdmon who just swiped the attack away with his tail.

Rock Slide.

Dark Rockslide.

Both Rock Birdmon and Dark Rock Birdmon released an army of rocks at Future Devimon.

Lazy Wave.

Lazymon fired a protective barrier stopping the attack from hitting his brother and sister.

Dragon Adultmon and Moneylinemon landed before our heroes and Dragon Adultmon de-digivolved. Abby's and Courtney's digivices started to activate.

Dragon Childmon over mega digivolve to Dragon Fightermon. Moneylinemon digivolve to Winged Judgemon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Dragon Fightermon. A warrior dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the top fighter of all dragon type monsters. Special attacks- Fighter Knock Out, Dragon Fighter Blaze and Tail of the Dragon.

Winged Judgemon. A jury type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a winged version of Judgemon. Special attack- Flying Judge Slam.

* * *

"Everyone attack" said Lauren. All the ally digimons nodded and prepared to attack.

Devil Rain.

Lazy Blast.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Minoboar Axe Slam.

Green Eye Blast.

Were Barrage.

Rika Gun Blast.

Poisonous Sting.

Dragon Fighter Blast.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Hart Slash.

All the attacks hit the enemies and completely destroyed them. All the digimons but Future Devimon de-digivolved and went back into the ground entrance.

* * *

Next time, our heroes meet another resistance fighter digimon. Lazymon and Lauren talk about their whole journey. Dark Vulturemon sends a polar bear winged deva at our heroes. Can Dragon Fightermon and Minoboarmon help defeat the enemy?

* * *

Ocean Dragonmon and the Sea Terrormons will appear later in the series with a new discovery happening at the same time.


	17. Past Revealed

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 16- Past revisited

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Pomon digivolves back to Lazymon. Our heroes encounter 3 bad guys attacking a resistance fighter digimon. Dragon Childmon finally reached over mega level and Moneylinemon digivolved to the next level. We get a look into another land, where Ocean Dragonmon and the Sea Terrormons are waiting.

* * *

At the floating castle, Future Predatormon had recovered from his injuries from his battle with Future Devimon. Dark Vulturemon, Dark Condormon and D.M.C. were nearby.

"Happymon, is nearly back in action" said Dark Vulturemon.

"I kill him before that happens" said Future Predatormon.

"I let Dark Polar Bearmon know it's time to attack" said D.M.C.

"I will go with him" said Future Predatormon.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Future Devimon's head while Lazymon was sleeping nearby. Lauren was thinking that something is watching her movements.

On the ground, the others were walking and talking about their previous battles. Lazymon then woke up and looked at Lauren.

"Sis, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel someone is watching me" said Lauren.

"Don't worry, we will protect you" said Future Devimon.

"I remember the entire journey so far" said Lazymon, "and the many times we had to rescue you, Lauren". Lauren and Future Devimon laughed.

"Soon we have you back as Happymon" said Lauren.

* * *

"I still remember all my forms" said Lazymon, "Happymon, Jokermon, Metal Knightmon, War Knightmon, Emperormon, Fart Kingmon, Skull Jokermon, Dagmontmon, Laurenmon, Christmas Manmon, Wood Archermon and Saphiramon".

"I will always remember my forms" said Future Devimon. Just then, a female like digimon appeared.

"I am Eliemon, one of the resistance fighters" it said.

Duncan opened his laptop, while Duncanmon was by his side. Eliemon. A female warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is a resistance fighter digimon. Special attacks- Elie Gun Blast and Elie of Shield.

* * *

Enomon was standing on a rock with Beastmon and Steelmon nearby. Draykormon was standing by Mel while Courtney was talking to Judgemon.

"Judgemon after the battles, I want to be a judge" Courtney said.

"Be what ever, you want Courtney" replied Judgemon. Just then two shapes could be seen from above. Everyone exited and saw Future Predatormon and a polar bear nearby.

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Polar Bearmon. A beast type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the strangest bear type digimon. Special attack- Dark Polar Bear Slash.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon and Draykormon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon and Beauty Saphiramon. Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Shippomon 7th over mega digivolve to Minoboarmon, Green Eyemon, Were Lyramon, Rika Bangmon and Saimyoshomon. Dragon Childmon over mega digivolve to Dragon Fightermon.

* * *

Dark Polar Bear Slash.

Dark Polar Bearmon swiped at Dragon Fightermon and Minoboarmon forcing them to the ground. Future Predatormon was facing Lauren and her brothers.

Devil Rain.

Millions of small meteorites headed for Future Predatormon, who just moved out of the where.

"Weak" said Future Predatormon.

Predator Wave.

He released a wave at them.

Lazy Wave.

Lazymon blocked with one of his attacks.

* * *

Abby's and 5's digivices started to activate. Minoboarmon digivolve to Cyclop Ragermon. Dragon Fightermon digivolve to Mighty Dagmontmon.

Future Devimon knocked down Future Predatormon and looked at his team-mates.

Duncan opened his laptop. Cyclop Ragermon. A beat warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He may have one eye but he never makes a mistake. Special attack- Cyclop Spear Throw.

Mighty Dagmontmon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to show how mighty he truly is. Special attacks- Mighty Dagmont Press, Mighty Dagmont Blaze and 6 wing strike.

* * *

"Everyone attack" said Lauren. All the ally digimons nodded and prepared to attack.

Devil Rain.

Lazy Blast.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Green Eye Blast.

Were Barrage.

Rika Gun Blast.

Poisonous Sting.

Mighty Dagmont Blaze.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Elie of Shield. (A blast was fired from Eliemon's lightened shield.)

Future Predatormon dodged all the attacks but Dark Polar Bearmon didn't and was destroyed. Future Predatormon then vanished and all but Future Devimon de-digivolved.

* * *

Next time, Eliemon leads the group towards another member of the resistance fighter digimons. Dark Condormon sends two ghost like winged devas to attack. Lazymon finally returns to his rookie form. Can two of the digimons help defeat the enemy?


	18. Happymon returns

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 17- Happymon returns

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes meet Eliemon. Judgemon and Courtney talks about what might happen after the battles. Future Predatormon attacks with Dark Polar Bearmon. Dragon Fightermon and Minoboarmon digivolved to the next level.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Condormon, D.M.C., Future Predatormon, M.C. and M.Q. were waiting for orders. By Dark Condormon's side were 2 ghosts like digimons. Just then, Morzantmon and Dark Vulturemon entered.

"The leader is upset with the events so far" said Morzantmon, "Lazymon is close to digivolving back into his rookie form".

"So soon, Happymon may reach his over mega future form" said Dark Condormon.

"So we need to stop that from happening" said M.C.

"So we send Dark Wraithmon and Dark Woosemon to attack them" said M.Q.

"Dark Condormon go with them" said Dark Vulturemon.

* * *

Lazymon was lying on Lauren's lap while she was sitting in Future Devimon's hands. "I wonder when he will become Happymon again" thought Lauren. Just then, she saw a bright light appearing on her lap. She covered her eyes.

Lazymon digivolve to Happymon. When Lauren opened her eyes, she saw Happymon now on her lap.

"You back, brother" said Lauren who then started to hug him. Future Devimon looked down and smirked.

"Sis, I cannot breathe" said Happymon. Lauren then stopped.

On the ground, Eliemon had noticed the light too. "Guys, I believe Happymon has returned" she said. The whole group stopped and hugged each other. Mad Jackettmon was shocked by this reaction.

"I guess we all are happy that he is back in action" said Crazy Monkeymon to Ground Molemon. Dam Breakermon noticed that the other three servants were crying.

"I guess sure too" said Dam Breakermon.

* * *

Just then, a male warrior like digimon appeared. "I am Harumon" it said. Future Devimon finally landed down on the ground, so Happymon and Lauren could get off. Within seconds, Happymon was dog-pilled by the rest of his team-mates minus his brother.

"I know I am missed but can I get up please" said Happymon. The digimons finally got off him.

Duncan was smirking as he opened his laptop. Harumon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the best friend of Eliemon. He is a resistance fighter digimon. Special attacks- Haru Blade Strike.

* * *

Above ground, Dark Condormon and the two winged devas appeared. They sent shockwaves at the ground. Lauren and the others headed up ground. Happymon noticed Dark Condormon and two other digimons.

"I see you are back" said Dark Condormon to Happymon, "meet Dark Wraithmon and Dark Woosemon, kids".

Duncan opened his laptop. Dark Woosemon. A ghost type digimon. Over Mega Level. He can travel through any object. Special attack- Dark Woose Whip.

Dark Wraithmon. A ghost type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is an old friend of Dark Woosemon. Special attacks- Wraith Spear, Wraith Tail Strike and Wraith Shakening.

"Happymon, go ahead" said Lauren as her digivice started to activate. Happymon 8th over mega digivolve to Saphiramon.

* * *

"Finally I get to stretch my wings" said Saphiramon.

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon and Beastmon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon and Cyclop Ragermon. Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Shippomon 7th over mega digivolve to Green Eyemon, Were Lyramon, Rika Bangmon and Saimyoshomon. Dragon Childmon double over mega digivolve to Mighty Dagmontmon.

* * *

Saphiramon, Lauren and Future Devimon revealed their wings and lifted into the sky to face Dark Condormon. He spotted them.

Condor Wave of Terror.

Dark Condormon released some dark energy at the three but Lauren put up her shield.

Saphira Blaze.

Future Devi Claw.

Light Sword.

All three of them released attacks at Dark Condormon sending him flying into the ground.

Dark Wraithmon and Dark Woosemon were battling the others when two beams of light appeared.

* * *

Green Eyemon digivolve to Amphibianmon. Mighty Dagmontmon digivolve to Mighty Saphiramon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Amphibianmon. An aqua type digimon. Over Mega Level. He has the power to drain his enemies. Special attacks- Amphibian Energy Drain, Splash Storm and Staff of the sea.

Mighty Saphiramon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the most beautiful dragon of all time. Special attack- Mighty Saphira Blade.

* * *

Dark Condormon was still trying to get up when Lauren threw her sword to stop him from escaping. She gave a nod to the digimons.

Devil Rain.

Saphira Blaze.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Were Barrage.

Rika Gun Blast.

Poisonous Sting.

Mighty Saphira Blade.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Elie of Shield.

Haru Blade Strike.

All the attacks hit Dark Condormon and the two winged devas. The group watch as Dark Condormon started to be deleted. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of any enemy, just the light sword still on the ground. All but Saphiramon and Future Devimon de-digivolved. The whole group cheered at the destruction of one of the dark council remaining members.

* * *

Saphiramon: I am finally back.

Future Devimon: Brother, we will be giving the important what will happen next time.

Lauren: Listen to him, brother.

Enomon: Next time, the whole group encounter another friend of Eliemon and Harumon.

Draykormon: The dark council are not happy with us. They have sent the second in command of the winged devas at us.

Beastmon: The battle rages.

Dragon Childmon: Two members of the group digivolve to the next level.

Shippomon: So tune into the next episode, it will be dynamite.


	19. Mer Creaturemon

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 18- Mer Creaturemon

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Lazymon re-digivolves into Happymon. Our heroes meet Harumon. Dark Condormon attacks with two ghosts like digimons. Green Eyemon and Mighty Dagmontmon digivolves. Saphiramon returns to the battlefield. Our heroes defeat all three enemies.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was releasing high winds onto the land. Future Predatormon, M.C. and M.Q. were near him.

"Why did Dark Condormon have to die like that?" Dark Vulturemon asked loudly. Just then, a flying shark appeared.

"Master, let me get your revenge" it said. M.C. started to move towards Dark Vulturemon.

"I go with him, master" he said.

"Just make sure, you return" said Dark Vulturemon.

* * *

Harumon was riding on Saphiramon's head while Lauren was sitting in Future Devimon's hands.

"I still cannot believe we defeated one of the dark council members here" said Harumon.

"We defeated 9 members so far" said Future Devimon, "12 more to go".

"Hopefully, we all reach future level by the final battle" said Lauren.

"I totally agree" said Saphiramon.

* * *

Shippomon and Draykormon were walking near each other while all the other digimons were walking with another one. Kagome and Mel looked at their partners talking.

"I just happy that Lauren has both of her partners back" said Chris.

"I agree because now we have the whole team back" said Kit.

"I totally agree too" said Penrill.

* * *

Our heroes entered the area before them, only to see a silver whip breaking things up. The owner of the whip turned to them as Eliemon ran and gave him a big hug.

"Good to see you again, Musicamon" she said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Musicamon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is a friend of Eliemon and Harumon. He is a member of the resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Silver Whip Slam, Silver Whip Cutter and Musica Shield of Silver.

Saphiramon landed and Harumon got off and ran for his friend.

"Always playing with your silver right, Musicamon" he said.

"The same as you with your sword, Harumon" said Musicamon.

* * *

Mer Blaze.

The whole area was trembling into pieces. The whole group started to climb out and noticed the flying shark and a whale like creature too.

"OH! No, it's Mer Creaturemon" said Harumon, "the second in command of the winged devas".

"Now you see why I am as strong as Future Predatormon" said Mer Creaturemon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Mer Creaturemon. A sea animal type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the second in command of the winged devas and is more dangerous than he looks. Special attacks- Mer Blaze, Mer Tornado, Mer Tsunami, Mer Quake, Sticky Hand Slam, Mer Thunder, Mer Lightning, Mer Death Hand Pierce and Sea Tail Slam.

Dark Sharkmon. A shark type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to ambush his prey from the sky. Special attacks- Shark Hand Bite and Shark Fin Hand Slash.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon and Steelmon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon, Cyclop Ragermon and Amphibianmon. Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Shippomon 7th over mega digivolve to Were Lyramon, Rika Bangmon and Saimyoshomon. Dragon Childmon skull over mega digivolve to Mighty Saphiramon.

* * *

Mer Thunder.

Mer Creaturemon fired some thunderbolts at Saphiramon but Lauren produced her shield to protect him. Mer Creaturemon turned to Future Devimon and Lauren, who was floating near her brothers.

Mer Tornado.

Mer Creaturemon fired tornadoes at all three of them.

Future Devi Claw.

Light Sword.

Saphira Blaze.

Lauren and her brothers launched their attacks and stopped all the tornadoes.

* * *

Shark Hand Bite.

Dark Sharkmon dodged attacks being thrown at him and targeted Abby with his mouth. The attack connected and now Abby was screaming and trying to get free from his hand. Mighty Saphiramon tried to get to her but Dark Sharkmon hit him with his tail.

"Let me go" said Abby.

"Time to die" said Dark Sharkmon starts to increase the pressure on Abby when Lyra tackled him to the ground and Abby was freed and both decided to run away from him as their digivices.

Were Lyramon digivolve to Bash Lyramon. Mighty Saphiramon digivolve to Dragon Treatmon.

* * *

Mer Creaturemon then suddenly left. Lauren and her brothers turned to Dark Sharkmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Bash Lyramon. A warrior type digimon. Over Mega Level. She always wants to knock down her enemies. Special attack- Bash Smash.

Dragon Treatmon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the dragon of parties and holidays. Special attack- Dragon Treat Tail Slash.

* * *

Devil Rain.

Saphira Blaze.

Light Sword.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Bash Smash.

Rika Gun Blast.

Poisonous Sting.

Dragon Treat Tail Slash.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Elie of Shield.

Haru Blade Strike.

Musica Shield of Silver.

All the attacks hit Dark Sharkmon and destroyed him. All but Saphiramon and Future Devimon de-digivolved back. Eliemon, Harumon and Musicamon said their goodbyes and left the scene.

* * *

Saphiramon: End of another great episode. I was great.

Future Devimon: Brother, behave please.

Lauren: Next time, our heroes meet another resistance fighter who turns out to be more than humanoid.

Draykormon: The third leader of the winged devas attacks.

Crazy Monkeymon: Can two digimons finally reach the next level?

Mad Jackettmon: Find out next time on Dinosapien Digimon.


	20. Mer Queenmon, Lauren's feelings

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 19- Mer Queenmon, Lauren's Feelings

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Dark Vulturemon starts releasing high winds at the lost of his partner. Mer Creaturemon attacks our heroes. Abby is briefly caught in the hands of the winged deva that came with Mer Creaturemon. Were Lyramon and Mighty Saphiramon digivolve to defeat the winged deva.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon was talking to D.M.C. "I am missing my partner" Dark Vulturemon.

"Dark Vulturemon, remember you can get your revenge" said D.M.C. Just then, Future Predatormon, M.Q. and Mer Creaturemon appeared.

"It was Lauren's sword that stopped him from escaping" said M.Q.

"I cannot kill her but I can make her suffer" said Dark Vulturemon, "send a message to White Witchmon to attack".

"Master, why not send M.Q. too" said Mer Creaturemon.

"That's a good idea" said Dark Vulturemon.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Future Devimon's shoulder with Saphiramon by his side. She was in deep thoughts. "I still think I am being watched by something" she said to herself.

"Sister, what's wrong?" asked Saphiramon.

"I am worried about what will happen towards the end of our journey" said Lauren.

"I say, we should be careful of what we do now" said Future Devimon, "when the journey ends, then we can choose what to do".

"Thanks" said Lauren.

* * *

Our heroes enter the next sitting area and spotted a troll like digimon drinking tea.

"Hey, what's up?" said Mel. The digimon jumped up and turned to see them.

"Sorry about that" it said, "my name is Rubymon". She was looking at Saphiramon and Future Devimon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Rubymon. A troll type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the leader of the troll resistance fighter digimons. Special attacks- Ruby Star Strike.

* * *

Mer Bite Quake.

Ice Wand Blast.

Our heroes take cover as the ground above them was targeted. Minutes later, Lauren and the group got out seeing a seal like beast and a witch like digimon covered in white.

"Its Mer Queenmon" said Rubymon, "the third in command of the winged devas".

Duncan opened his laptop. Mer Queenmon. A sea animal type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the third in command of the winged devas. She can be destructive to both her allies and enemies. Special attacks- Mer Bite Quake, Mer Queen Crown Throw, Future Hand Slam, Queen Death Tail and Big Hand Slam.

White Witchmon. A witch type digimon. Over Mega Level. She likes to turn her enemies into stone statues. Special attack- Ice Wand Blast.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon and Cast Pantalimon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon, Cyclop Ragermon, Amphibianmon and Bash Lyramon. Icermon and Shippomon 7th over mega digivolve to Rika Bangmon and Saimyoshomon. Dragon Childmon 4th over mega digivolve to Dragon Treatmon.

* * *

Rika Bangmon charged White Witchmon only for her to step aside. Mer Queenmon was smirking at Lauren.

"This is for Dark Condormon" she said to Lauren.

Future Hand Slam.

She threw her hand towards Lauren but Future Devimon grabbed her and the attack hit White Witchmon.

"I am sorry for that" Mer Queenmon said, who then turned to Saphiramon. Saphiramon threw his foot at her and sent her flying into White Witchmon, who then continued and hit Dragon Treatmon and Rika Bangmon. Rika and Abby looked to see their digivices activating.

Rika Bangmon digivolve to Rika Hawkmon. Dragon Treatmon digivolve to Dragon Abbymon.

* * *

Both enemies still couldn't get up.

Duncan opened his laptop. Rika Hawkmon. A bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. She likes to attack from the tree-lines. Special attack- Hawk Claw Grab.

Dragon Abbymon. A female dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. She is the commander of all dragon type digimons. Special attacks- Abby Blaze, Abby Twister and Abby Blow-apart.

* * *

Devil Rain.

Saphira Blaze.

Light Sword.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Bash Smash.

Hawk Claw Grab.

Poisonous Sting.

Abby Blaze.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Ruby Star Strike.

All the attacks hit both enemies and destroyed them. Lauren then noticed Dark Saphiramon above them but he then disappeared. All but Lauren's brothers de-digivolved.

* * *

Saphiramon: We have returned.

Future Devimon: We just got back from a good drink of tea.

Lauren: Brothers, concentrate please.

Abby: Next time, our heroes meet a small blue creature.

Dark Vulturemon: I am sending two digimons to attack the heroes.

Morzantmon: I will be attacking with them.

Saphiramon: Can Shippomon reach his eighth over mega level?

Lauren: Soon the power crests will re-activate.


	21. Kagome's worries

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 20- Kagome's worries

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Mer Queenmon attacks with White Witchmon. Our heroes meet Rubymon and Lauren talks about what may happen afterwards. Rika Bangmon and Dragon Treatmon digivolve to the next level. They destroy the enemies and our heroes notice Dark Saphiramon watching the battle.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Saphiramon, Morzantmon and the rest of their group were watching Mer Creaturemon releasing a blaze of flames.

"I cannot believe they destroyed Mer Queenmon" he said.

"She was always reckless" said Future Predatormon as he entered with Dark Vulturemon and D.M.C.

"I am sending Grendelmon and Spi Birdmon to attack" said Dark Vulturemon.

"I will go with them" said Morzantmon.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Saphiramon's head as the group headed towards the next place. Kagome was behind the rest of the group with Shippomon by her side.

"I am going to be a queen soon, and I am more worried about surviving the war" Kagome said to herself.

"This makes me more worried about Shippomon" she said to herself. Shippomon finally noticed his partner's strange actions.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Shippomon as he jumped onto his shoulder.

"Nothing" lied Kagome.

"Kagome, please" said Shippomon but Kagome just turned away. Shippomon now knew she was hiding something.

* * *

Lauren was talking to her brothers when she noticed Kagome annoying her partner. "I wonder what's wrong with her" said Lauren.

"I think she worried about her future" said Saphiramon.

"She is meant to be a queen soon" said Future Devimon, "and she could have not joined us but she wanted to join us to save both worlds". He then noticed the symbol of lightness reappeared on his sister's back.

* * *

When our heroes arrived at their destination, a blue object was floating around.

"What's that?" asked Abby.

"It's Griffmon" said Dragon Childmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Griffmon. A phantom like digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the strangest of all digimons. Special attack- Griff Balloon Hit.

"Stop, moving around now" said Chris. Griffmon stopped and reformed himself.

"I sorry for that" said Griffmon.

* * *

Grendel Claw.

Spi Blast.

Dark Saphira Blaze.

Our heroes took cover as the attacks hit. Future Devimon and Saphiramon brought everyone up and they all saw Dark Saphiramon coming at them and he grabbed Kagome before heading back to the others.

Duncan opened his laptop. Grendelmon. A fiend like digimon. Over Mega level. A fiend like bird digimon that strikes from great distances. Special attacks- Grendel Dark Pulse and Grendel Claw.

Spi Birdmon. A bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is the spy almost all bird type digimons. Special attack- Spi Bird Strike.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon, Cyclop Ragermon, Amphibianmon, Bash Lyramon and Rika Hawkmon. Shippomon 7th over mega digivolve to Saimyoshomon. Dragon Childmon 5th over mega digivolve to Dragon Abbymon.

* * *

Poisonous Sting.

Saimyoshomon forced himself towards Dark Saphiramon but he blocked it with his wings. Kagome was staring at her partner.

"I was right, I worthless" she thought to herself. Just then, an energy ball came towards Dark Saphiramon. Kagome was freed and Future Devimon caught her. Dark Saphiramon turned in the direction of the attack and saw Lauren holding up her hand with another energy ball near there.

Light Energy Sphere.

Lauren threw it again and sent Dark Saphiramon flying into the other enemies. Dragon Abbymon was on the ground after Grendelmon stroke him. Kagome was crying in Future Devimon's hands as Saimyoshomon came towards her. Suddenly, she grabbed her partner and started to hug him.

"I thought I would lose you" Kagome said as her digivice started to activate. Abby noticed her's digivice activating too.

Saimyoshomon digivolve to Arceusmon. Dragon Abbymon digivolve to Mer Dragonmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Arceusmon. A multi personality like digimon. Over Mega Level. He has at least 17 personalities. Special attacks- Normal Press, Bug Blast, Dark Pulse, Dragon Burst, Electric Strike Force, Fighting Foot Stomp, Fire Breaker, Flying Ace, Ghost Spook, Grass Cutter, Ground Quake, Ice Boom, Poison Muk Blast, Psychic Wave, Rock Smasher, Steel Tackle and Water Crack Blast.

Mer Dragonmon. A water dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. Special attack- Mer Knock Blaze.

"I have a multi-personality digimon now" said a confused Kagome as Arceusmon changed into a dragon like version.

* * *

Dark Saphiramon noticing this, and left the scene.

Devil Rain.

Saphira Blaze.

Light Energy Sphere.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Bash Smash.

Hawk Claw Grab.

Dragon Burst.

Mer Knock Blaze.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Griff Balloon Hit.

The attacks hit both enemies destroying them. All but Arceusmon, Saphiramon and Future Devimon de-digivolved.

"I am surprised that Arceusmon has a lot of energy left" said Kagome.

* * *

Dragon Arceusmon: I feel the power now.

Kagome: Arceusmon calm yourself.

Ghost Arceusmon: I am scaring the children and enemy now.

Lauren: Next time, the heroes meet an old friend of Griffmon.

Arceusmon: The dark council members talk about their decrease numbers.

Morzantmon: We send a six armed winged deva to attack our enemy.

Saphiramon: Will we get use to Arceusmon's split personalities?

Lauren: Why do I still sense someone watching me?

Ocean Dragonmon: I will come for Lauren very soon.


	22. Six arm troubles

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 21- Six arm troubles

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, Kagome starts to worry about her future. Our heroes meet Griffmon. Kagome gets captured by Dark Saphiramon. Lauren produces a new attack to save Kagome. Saimyoshomon and Dragon Abbymon digivolve. Arceusmon remains in his form.

* * *

At the final land, the remaining 12 members of the dark council were gathered. The boss was sitting on the throne. Dark Vulturemon was sitting in the back seats with D.M.C. by his side. Dark Saphiramon and Morzantmon had their other three allies by their side, while the leader's group were sitting before their master.

"I can not believe they defeated Dark Condormon very easily" said the leader.

"It was Lauren's sword that holded him down" said the bear like digimon.

"Then, we need to stop this from happening again" said the wolf like digimon.

"She has that energy ball attack now" said the horse like digimon.

"Then, I will send Octo Hawkmon to attack them" said a frightened Dark Vulturemon.

"Do so" said the turtle like digimon.

* * *

Above the other heroes, Flying Arceusmon, Saphiramon and Future Devimon were enjoying flying. Lauren was flying next to them while Kagome was sitting on the body of Flying Arceusmon.

"Now I understand why you three enjoy flying" laughed Flying Arceusmon.

"I say too, but it is not funny" said Future Devimon.

"Partner, don't change your personality now" said a frightened Kagome.

"Don't worry, I will not" said a still laughing Flying Arceusmon.

* * *

Back with the dark council members, Dark Vulturemon and D.M.C. were being holded against the walls by two members of Morzantmon's group.

"Master, what do you want to do with them?" asked one of them.

"Keep them alive, because if they fail then in the end they will die" said the leader as the two members letted them go.

* * *

Back with our heroes, the group arrived at the next place as a small dog like creature appeared. Arceusmon returned to his normal personality and landed next to the others.

"Its Pluemon" said Enomon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Pluemon. A beast type digimon. Over Mega Level. He is one of the least talking digimon. Special attack- Plue Horn Strike.

* * *

Just then six arms appeared from a hole above them. Lauren and her partners dodge while Dragon Childmon, Draykormon and Dragonmon blast the arms away.

Our heroes reach the land above and notice the six armed beast nearby. Pluemon just charged the beast but it took off the ground.

"Its Octo Hawkmon" said Mad Jackettmon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Octo Hawkmon. A six armed bird type digimon. Over Mega Level. He likes to grab his victims with his six arms. Special attack- Six Arm Assault.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon, Cyclop Ragermon, Amphibianmon, Bash Lyramon and Rika Hawkmon. Dragon Childmon 6th over mega digivolve to Mer Dragonmon.

* * *

Arceusmon changed into his electric personality. Lauren looked at Octo Hawkmon and prepared to strike.

Light Energy Sphere.

Lauren produced her energy sphere and threw it at Octo Hawkmon, who just blocked with two hands.

Devil Rain.

Future Devimon started to produce comets and meteors and launched them at Octo Hawkmon who again blocked with two of his hands. He grabbed a couple of threw them at Mer Dragonmon and Abby. Mer Dragonmon protected his partner and took the full hit. Abby then noticed her digivice activating.

Mer Dragonmon digivolve to Game Dragonmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Game Dragonmon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. He loves to play games with his enemies. Special attack- Game Blast.

Devil Rain.

Saphira Blaze.

Light Energy Sphere.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Bash Smash.

Hawk Claw Grab.

Electric Strike Force.

Game Blast.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

The attacks hit Octo Hawkmon who couldn't defend himself and was destroyed. Like before, all but Arceusmon, Saphiramon and Future Devimon de-digivolved.

* * *

Arceusmon: Next time, I pull a joke on my friends.

Lauren: Actually, we meet a humanoid dragon like digimon.

Saphiramon: The enemy sends down a bat like monster against us.

Kagome: He confuses the whole team and we struggle to survive.

Future Devimon: Can Game Dragonmon reach the same level as the rest of the others?


	23. Let and Charles

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 22- Let and Charles

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes meet Pluemon. Our heroes are then attacked by Octo Hawkmon. In the end Mer Dragonmon digivolved and defeated the enemy.

* * *

At the floating castle, Dark Vulturemon, D.M.C., Future Predatormon and Mer Creaturemon where standing in front of a screen with the leader of the dark council on it.

"I am disappointed with you, lot" he said, "I want those digi-destineds destroyed before another digimon reaches the future level".

"I suggest we send Charles Thirdmon" said D.M.C.

"He can confuse the digimons so they are easy to defeat" said Future Predatormon.

"OK! Send him" said the leader before disappearing from the screen.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Arceusmon who was flying with Future Devimon and Saphiramon nearby.

"Soon one of you guys will join Future Devimon in future level" said Lauren.

"I would guess it would be Saphiramon" said Dragon Childmon who just flew up.

"I hope so, because we still have to defeat the remaining enemies here" said Lauren.

"We will not fail" said Future Devimon who was looking at Lauren just in cease she started to cry.

* * *

Our heroes arrived at the next camping area. Eno noticed a dragon humanoid like digimon drinking tea. Kagome coughed and the digimon turned to them as Lauren, her brothers, Arceusmon and Dragon Childmon land.

"Sorry about that, I am Letmon" it said.

Duncan opened his laptop. Letmon. A dragon human type digimon. Over Mega Level. Vaccine type. He is a member of the resistance fighters. Special attacks- Let Axe, Let Dragon Breath, Let Bullet Storm and Danger Alert.

* * *

Lauren walked up to Ground Molemon and whispered, "I am worried about the upcoming battles".

"Lauren don't worry, we will stop the enemy at all costs" Ground Molemon whispered back. Just then, the ground shaked and the group headed up. Lauren looked around and suddenly she felt she was not touching the ground. She could see her friends screaming at what was holding her. She took a look and saw a strange bat like digimon.

Charles Control.

Lauren was hit by the attack and suddenly stopped moving. The digimon laughed.

Duncan opened his laptop. Charles Thirdmon. A mammal type digimon. Over Mega Level. Virus type. He is a member of the winged devas. He has the control or confuse his opponents. Special attacks- Charles Control, Charles Confuse Ray, Charles Tornado and Bat Strike.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon and Icermon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon, Cyclop Ragermon, Amphibianmon, Bash Lyramon and Rika Hawkmon. Dragon Childmon 7th over mega digivolve to Game Dragonmon.

* * *

Charles Thirdmon looked at the controlled Lauren and said, "Attack them". Lauren then produced her wings and attacked.

Light Energy Sphere.

Normal Press.

Lauren released her energy ball but Arceusmon slammed his body into the ground to block the attack. Lauren started to get mad. Charles Thirdmon then flew up to her.

Charles Confuse Ray.

Charles Thirdmon released a wave a rings at the digimons. Suddenly the digimons started to run around like maniacs.

* * *

Eno and the others looked on as their digimons went crazy. Letmon was standing a distance away after dodging the attack.

Suddenly, Lauren started to shine as a symbol appeared. "What's that?" asked Letmon.

"It's the symbol of lightness" said Eno, "that means Happymon will digivolve next into the future level". Once the light was gone, Lauren returned to the good guys and the digimons returned to normal, but Game Dragonmon continued to glow.

Game Dragonmon digivolve to Play Dragonmon.

* * *

Duncan opened his laptop. Play Dragonmon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Level. Vaccine type. He loves to play ball with his ball hands. Special attack- Play Ball.

Devil Rain.

Saphira Blaze.

Light Energy Sphere.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Bash Smash.

Hawk Claw Grab.

Normal Press.

Play Ball.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Danger Alert.

All the attacks hit Charles Thirdmon and destroyed him. All but Lauren's partners and Arceusmon de-digivolved.

"Lauren, you second power crest appeared before you were set free from his control" said Eno.

"So Happymon will be next to reach the future level" said Dam Breakermon.

* * *

Lauren: Next time on Dinosapien Digimon...

Eno: The dark council members are plotting to destroy us and capture Lauren for the final time.

Future Devimon: We encounter another troll like digimon.

...: I am your destroyer.

Happymon: Over Mega future digivolve to...

Series 3 Episode 23- Future Saphira Awakens.


	24. Future Saphira Awakens

Dinosapien Digimon Series 3 Episode 23- Future Saphira Awakens

Dark Vulturemon Saga

In the dimension where dinosaurs are alive and can talk, are a group of friends who will soon be saving another world. Lauren and her gang now prepare for the biggest battle yet. Towards the end, a couple of the digimons reach the final level, but an upset happens before the first one reaches the final level.

* * *

Previously, our heroes encounter Letmon. Lauren was having problems with who would reach over mega future level next. They are attacked by Charles Thirdmon. He gains control of Lauren and confuses all the digimons. The power crest of lightness activated and free all of them and finally Game Dragonmon digivolves.

* * *

In a mysterious castle, the members of the dark council had gathered again.

"These digi-destineds are getting on my nerves" said Morzantmon.

"I agree, but we have still to destroy them before something else goes wrong" said the wolf member.

"I hate to say this, but Lauren's second power crest is starting to awaken" said D.M.C.

"So that means we need to destroy that Happymon now before he makes the final form" said the leader.

"I have King Kongmon ready to attack" said Dark Vulturemon.

"Send him to destroy them and capture that annoying girl, Lauren" said the leader.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on Future Devimon's shoulder with Eno sitting on the other shoulder. Saphiramon had Enomon and Penrill with him, while Arceusmon had Courtney, Mel and Kagome with him. All the other flying digimons were next to them.

On the ground, the superior good being servants were talking to each other.

"I am worried about Lauren" said Dam Breakermon.

"Why?" asked Crazy Monkeymon.

"She seems scared to lose Saphiramon again" said Mad Jackettmon.

"She has the conquer that fear in order to activate the power crest of lightness" said Ground Molemon.

* * *

Duncan entered the next setting first followed by the others. The flying digimons landed and everybody but Lauren got off. Arceusmon returned to his normal mode as Rubymon appeared with another troll like digimon.

"Good to see you again" said Rubymon, "and this is Sapphiremon".

Duncan opened his laptop. Sapphiremon. A troll type digimon. Over Mega Level. Vaccine type. She is the main stragerist of the troll resistance fighter digimons. Special attack- Sapphire Flower Breaker.

* * *

Lauren watched as Saphiramon flew near her, but all the sudden she felt an evil presence.

King Kong Smasher.

Two heavy fists hit Saphiramon de-digivolving him into Happymon, who Lauren caught straight away. The whole group arrived above ground a saw a flying ape like digimon nearby.

"Its King Kongmon" said Sapphiremon.

Duncan opened his laptop. King Kongmon. A mammal type digimon. Over Mega Level. Virus type. He is the rarest of all mammal type digimons. Special attacks- King Kong Smasher, King Kong Roar, King Kong Terror Scream and Kong Down.

* * *

Enomon, Duncanmon, Jmon, Squidmon, Dragonmon, Judgemon, Draykormon, Beastmon, Steelmon, Cast Pantalimon, Icermon and Dragon Childmon 8th over mega Pteranodonmon, Beauty Shademon, Leadermon, Aeromon, Batmon, Winged Judgemon, Beauty Saphiramon, Cyclop Ragermon, Amphibianmon, Bash Lyramon, Rika Hawkmon and Play Dragonmon.

* * *

"I am your destroyer" said King Kongmon. Arceusmon turned into his fighting personality. Lauren keeps trying to awaken Happymon but nothing is happening.

Kong Down.

King Kongmon threw one of fists at Lauren but before it hit, Future Devimon grabbed both of them and escaped un-harmed.

"You pay" he said to King Kongmon.

"Please, I don't want to lose you again" said Lauren. Minutes later, she felt her back light up and Happymon opened his eyes.

"I am back" Happymon said. He looked at Lauren and nodded.

"Power Crest of Lightness" said Lauren. Happymon was surroundered with yellow energy.

Happymon over mega future digivolve to, he started to change into a larger dragon like creature with enomorous wings and a mirror on his body, Future Saphiramon. The Dragon of Lightness.

* * *

King Kongmon started to back away as Future Saphiramon appeared before the others.

"Future Saphiramon" said Dam Breakermon.

Duncan opened his laptop. Future Saphiramon. A dragon type digimon. Over Mega Future Level. Data type. The Dragon of Lightness. He is known to be the strongest of all dragon type digimons. Special attacks- Future Saphira Blaze, Future Saphira Claw, Sonic Blast, Body Mirror Reflect and Future Saphira Blaze Strike.

* * *

King Kong Smasher. King Kongmon threw his two fists at Future Saphiramon.

Body Mirror Reflect. The attack hit the mirror on his body and the attack hit King Kongmon.

"Now, everybody" said Future Saphiramon.

Devil Rain.

Future Saphira Blaze.

Light Energy Sphere.

Pteranodon Man Slam.

Beauty Shade Wave.

Leader Slam.

Aero Aero.

Bat Shockwave.

Flying Judge Slam.

Beauty Blaze.

Cyclop Spear Throw.

Staff of the sea.

Bash Smash.

Hawk Claw Grab.

Fighting Foot Stomp.

Play Ball.

Mad Dash.

Dam Breaker.

Crazy Monkey.

Mole Spear.

Ruby Star Strike.

Sapphire Flower Breaker.

All the attacks hit King Kongmon who was destroyed within seconds. All but Future Devimon and Arceusmon de-digivolved.

"Lauren, I be able to stay in my previous form next time" said a tired Happymon before fainting into her hands.

* * *

Next Time: Series 3 Episode 24- Action Mer and Power of Strength

Lauren: We encounter another troll digimon.

Rubymon: The leader of the dark council gives the winged devas' leaders new forms.

Future Saphiramon: We are attacked by the new improved leader and a giant lizard like digimon.

Eno: Power Crest of Strength.

Enomon: Over Mega Future digivolve to...


End file.
